Íî÷íûå ïîëåòû
by Julianna2
Summary: Ñíåéï/ÌàêÃîíàãàëë... Âðîäå âñå ïîíÿòíî... Ëþáîâü, ìîðêîâü, êðîâü... Áëà,áëà,áëà...


_Íî÷íûå ïîëåòû_

****

ÃËÀÂÀ 1

Âñå áûëî â Õîãâàðòñå êàê îáû÷íî. Ó÷åíèêè ó÷èëèñü, ó÷èòåëÿ ó÷èëè, è, âðîäå áû, íè÷åãî íå ïðåäâåùàëî òåõ ñîáûòèé, î êîòîðûõ áóäåò íèæåñëåäóþùåå ïîâåñòâîâàíèå. È âñå-òàêè, ÷òî-òî íåóëîâèìîå âèòàëî â âîçäóõå, íàïîëíÿÿ âñå è âñÿ ïðåä÷óâñòâèåì ÷åãî-òî íåîáû÷íîãî. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëà âåñíà, âëàñòíî âñòóïèâøàÿ â ñâîè ïðàâà. Ñ ïðèõîäîì âåñíû îáîñòðÿþòñÿ âñå ÷óâñòâà, è íå ñòðàííî, ÷òî âíóòðåííèé ãëàç, êàê âûðàçèëàñü áû ïðîôåññîð Òðåëîíè, êàæäîãî ìàãà íà òåððèòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà îùóùàë, ÷òî ýòî åñòü ëèøü ïðåëþäèÿ ê ÷åìó-òî, ÷òî íåîáðàòèìî èçìåíèò æèçíü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íåñêîëüêèõ ëþäåé.

Âñå çíàëè, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå ñóùåñòâóþò íåïèñàíûå ïðàâèëà, çàïðåùàþùèå ó÷åíèêàì âûõîäèòü èç ñâîèõ ñïàëåí ïî íî÷àì. Íàðóøàþùèìè ýòî ïðàâèëî áûëè åäèíèöû, ïîñêîëüêó ñëèøêîì ñòðîãèì áûëî íàêàçàíèå, à çíà÷èò, îáðàùàòü íà íèõ âíèìàíèå ìû íå áóäåì. À ðàç òàê...

Íèêòî ïî íî÷àì íå ïîêèäàë ñâîèõ ñïàëåí, à çíà÷èò, íå çíàë, ÷òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò â Õîãâàðòñå ïî íî÷àì... À ÷òî æå âñå-òàêè ïðîèñõîäèëî? À ïðîèñõîäèëî âîò ÷òî: êàæäóþ íî÷ü âûñîêàÿ òåìíîâîëîñàÿ âåäüìà, êîòîðóþ ó÷åíèêè óâàæàëè, à èíîãäà äàæå áîÿëèñü, òàê êàê îíà áûëà î÷åíü ñòðîãà è íèêîìó íå äàâàëà ïîáëàæåê... äà, äà, âû íå îøèáëèñü, ðå÷ü èäåò î ïðîôåññîðå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë... òàê âîò, êàæäóþ íî÷ü îíà, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â êîøêó, áåñøóìíî âûñêàëüçûâàëà èç çàìêà è íàïðàâëÿëàñü â ñàìûé äàëüíèé óãîëîê òåððèòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà, äîðîãó ê êîòîðîìó çíàëà ëèøü îíà îäíà. Òàì ñòîÿë ñ âèäó óæå äàâíî çàáðîøåííûé ñàðàé. Ëåãêèì äâèæåíèå ïàëî÷êè Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñíèìàëà ñëîæíåéøåå çàêëèíàíèå, îòêðûâàëà äâåðü è... âõîäèëà â èäåàëüíî óáðàííîå åþ æå ïîìåùåíèå. Åùå áû âåäü ýòî áûëî ìåñòî, ãäå îíà õðàíèëà ñàìîå äîðîãîå, ÷òî ó íåå áûëî - åå ìåòëó. Íåò, íå òó, íà êîòîðîé îíà ëåòàëà ñðåäü áåëà äíÿ íà âèäó ó âñåãî Õîãâàðòñà, ñîâåðøåííî èíîé áûëà _ÝÒÀ_ ìåòëà. Ëþáîâíî ñîçäàâàåìàÿ äîëãèìè äíÿìè è íî÷àìè íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ïî÷òè ïÿòè ëåò, îíà áûëà ïîèñòèíå ïðîèçâåäåíèåì èñêóññòâà. Îíà ñî÷åòàëà â ñåáå âñå: è áûñòðîòó ñàìûõ ñîâðåìåííûõ ñêîðîñòíûõ ìåòåë (âïðî÷åì, îíà ìîãëà ëåòàòü ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå èõ, íåäàðîì æå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áûëà îäíîé èç ñàìûõ ñèëüíûõ âåäüì), è ìàíåâðåííîñòü ìåòåë, ñîçäàííûõ ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ èçâèëèñòûõ ïîëåòîâ, è ïðîñòîòó óïðàâëåíèÿ, è íàäåæíîñòü. Íî ñàìûì öåííûì åå êà÷åñòâîì áûëî òî, ÷òî ñëóøàëàñü îíà áåçîãîâîðî÷íî òîëüêî ñâîþ õîçÿéêó. Íèêòî áîëüøå íå ìîã ëåòàòü íà ýòîé ìåòëå. Òàêàÿ ìåòëà ìîãëà áû ñòîèòü îãðîìíûõ äåíåã, è âñå ðàâíî áûëà áû òîò÷àñ êóïëåíà èãðîêàìè êâèääèò÷à. Íî ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë õðàíèëà åå èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî äëÿ ñåáÿ. Ýòà ìåòëà áûëà åå äåòèùåì, ñàìûì ïðåêðàñíûì, ñàìûì ëþáèìûì èçîáðåòåíèåì, âåäü â íåå áûëî âëîæåíî ñòîëüêî ñèë...

È âîò, íàëþáîâàâøèñü êðàñîòîé ñâîåé ðàáîòû, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, (óæå ñíîâà ñòàâ ÷åëîâåêîì), ëþáîâíî áðàëàñü çà òîíêóþ, èäåàëüíî îòïîëèðîâàííóþ ðó÷êó ìåòëû, è âûõîäèëà èç ïîìåùåíèÿ. Íî â ýòîé âåäüìå óæå íåëüçÿ áûëî óçíàòü ñòðîãóþ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöó Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, â ãëàçàõ åå ïîëûõàë ÿðîñòíûé îãîíü, âîëîñû, (ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, âüþùèåñÿ îò ïðèðîäû è äîõîäÿùèå åé äî òàëèè), áóäó÷è íè÷åì íå ñêîâàííûìè, ìÿãêèìè âîëíàìè ñòðóèëèñü ïî ñïèíå, èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíàÿ ìàíòèÿ ðàçâåâàëàñü íà âåòðó, à â ðóêàõ ñåðåáðèñòûì ñèÿíèåì ñâåðêàëà ìåòëà. Ñòðåìèòåëüíî âçëåòåâ â âîçäóõ, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà îãðîìíîé ñêîðîñòè óñòðåìëÿëàñü íàâñòðå÷ó âåòðó. È òàê âåëèêà áûëà ñêîðîñòü, ÷òî ðàçãëÿäåòü ýòîò ïîëåò ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü íåâîçìîæíûì. Íî åñëè áû êîìó-íèáóäü ýòî âñå æå óäàëîñü, òî ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè ïðåäñòàëî áû óäèâèòåëüíîå è ïðåêðàñíîå çðåëèùå. Ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà òåðÿëî ñâîþ ñóðîâîñòü, ýòî áûëà óæå íå ñòðîãàÿ ó÷èòåëüíèöà, î íåò, à æåíùèíà, ïðåêðàñíàÿ â ñâîåé ñòðàñòè ê ïîëåòó, æåíùèíà, íà ëèöå êîòîðîé áûëî íàïèñàíî áëàæåíñòâî. È êàçàëîñü óæå íåâîçìîæíûì ïðåäñòàâèòü åå äðóãîé...

Òàê áûëî è â ýòó íî÷ü. Íàñëàäèâøèñü ïîëåòîì, Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íå ñáàâëÿÿ ñêîðîñòè, ïîëåòåëà âíèç, çàòîðìîçèâ òî÷íî ó âõîäà â ñâîå õðàíèëèùå. Áåðåæíî ïîëîæèâ ìåòëó íà ìåñòî, îíà íåñëûøíûìè êîøà÷üèìè øàãàìè ïðîáðàëàñü îáðàòíî â çäàíèå øêîëû, â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. È âðîäå áû âñå áûëî êàê âñåãäà... åñëè áû íå ïàðà ÷åðíûõ, ïðîíçèòåëüíûõ ãëàç, íàáëþäàâøèõ çà ýòèì íî÷íûì ïîëåòîì.

ÃËÀÂÀ 2 

Ìðà÷íîå ïàñìóðíîå óòðî íå ïðåäâåùàëî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. È, åñòåñòâåííî, íåïðèÿòíîñòè íå çàñòàâèëè ñåáÿ æäàòü. Íà óðîêå Çåëüåäåëèÿ Ìàðòà Ìàëêîëüì, îäíà èç ó÷åíèö Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íåïðàâèëüíî ñìåøàëà Çàæèãàòåëüíîå çåëüå, â ðåçóëüòàòå ÷åãî ïðîèçîøåë âçðûâ, ïîñëåäñòâèÿ êîòîðîãî áûëè ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ðàçðóøèòåëüíû. Ïîäçåìåëüå, ãäå ïðîõîäèë óðîê, ñåðüåçíî ïîñòðàäàëî, à âìåñòå ñ íèì è áîëüøîé çàïàñ êîìïîíåíòîâ äëÿ çåëèé. Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áûë ðàçãíåâàí, ýòî íå ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî. Îí ãîòîâ áûë ïðåâðàòèòü Ìàðòó â ñëèçíÿêà, íî ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ íåå (è äëÿ ñåáÿ òîæå) âîâðåìÿ ñïîõâàòèëñÿ. Ñõâàòèâ áåäíóþ äåâóøêó çà ðóêó, îí ïîòàùèë åå íàâåðõ, â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà, ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà.

-Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ òðåáóþ, ÷òîáû ýòà ó÷åíèöà áûëà íåìåäëåííî èñêëþ÷åíà èç øêîëû, - ïðîøèïåë îí, âðûâàÿñü â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà. - Îíà âçîðâàëà ìîå ïîäçåìåëüå, áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü çàãîòîâîê áûëà óíè÷òîæåíà! - ñîçäàâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî åñëè áû âçãëÿäîì ìîæíî áûëî óáèâàòü, òî âîêðóã Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà ñåé÷àñ áû ïîëûõàëî ïëàìÿ.

Äàìáëäîð âíèìàòåëüíî îãëÿäåë ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèÿ, ïîñìîòðåë íà èñïóãàííî äðîæàùóþ äåâóøêó, â ãëàçàõ ó íåå ñòîÿëè ñëåçû.

-ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îøèáêà ýòîé äåâóøêè íå ñòîèò òîé öåíû, êîòîðóþ âû òðåáóåòå, - ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñ îí, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà. Ýòîò âçãëÿä íåñêîëüêî óñïîêîèë âçðûâ íåãîäîâàíèÿ, áóøóþùèé â äóøå ïðîôåññîðà. - Íî, ïîíèìàÿ âñþ ñåðüåçíîñòü ïðîñòóïêà, ÿ ðàçðåøàþ âàì ñíÿòü ñ åå ôàêóëüòåòà äâîéíîé ìàêñèìóì î÷êîâ (ìàêñèìóì ìîæíî áûëî ñíÿòü çà äåíü ñ ôàêóëüòåòà 150 î÷êîâ, è òî çà ñàìûé ñåðüåçíûé ïðîñòóïîê).

-Ñ ðàäîñòüþ! - Òîðæåñòâóþùå ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. - 300 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà! È íå çàáóäüòå óâåäîìèòü îá ýòîì ñâîåãî äåêàíà, - äîáàâèë îí óõîäÿ. - Âïðî÷åì, îíà óçíàåò îá ýòîì â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, õì... - ýòà ôðàçà áûëà óæå îáðàùåíà ñàìîìó ñåáå.

Ðåçóëüòàò íå çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ æäàòü. Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ ñèäåë ó ñåáÿ â êàáèíåòå, âäðóã äâåðü ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàñïàõíóëàñü.

-Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, â ÷åì äåëî? Âû íå èìååòå íå ìàëåéøåãî ïðàâà... - ðàçäàëîñü íàä åãî óõîì.

"Õì, íå çðÿ îíà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â êîøêó... Øèïèò óæ î÷åíü ïðàâäîïîäîáíî", - ïîäóìàë îí, ìåäëåííî ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü. Âñëóõ æå ñêàçàë:

-Âû ÷åì-òî íåäîâîëüíû, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë?

-ß íåäîâîëüíà? - îíà ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëàñü îò ÿðîñòè. - È âû åùå ñìååòå ñïðàøèâàòü? Êòî äàë âàì ïðàâî ñíÿòü ñ ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà 300 î÷êîâ?

-Â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü, ó÷åíèöà, ýòà Ìàëêîëüì, âçîðâàâ ìîå ïîäçåìåëüå. À âî âòîðóþ, Äàìáëäîð, ïîñêîëüêó îí ñîãëàñåí ñî ìíîé, ÷òî ýòî âîïèþùèé ïðîñòóïîê. Ïðàâäà, èñêëþ÷èòü åå îí îòêàçàëñÿ... Íî îí ñëèøêîì ìÿãêîñåðäå÷åí, ÷òî âñåì íàì ïðîùàåò ìàëåíüêèå øàëîñòè, - âêðàä÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï.

Ìèíåðâà áûëî, îòêðûëà ðîò, íî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åé íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü, òàê êàê áûëà ñîãëàñíà ñ ñåðüåçíîñòüþ îøèáêè ñâîåé ó÷åíèöû, ïîýòîìó, ëèøü ñâåðêíóâ ãëàçàìè, âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà.

Âå÷åðîì, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñèäåëà ó êàìèíà, ìå÷òàÿ, ÷òîáû ñêîðåå íàñòóïèëà íî÷ü, è îíà ñìîãëà áû îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê ñâîåé áåñöåííîé ìåòëå, îíà âäðóã âñïîìíèëà ñëîâà Ñíåéïà. "Ìàëåíüêèå øàëîñòè... õì... ÷òî îí õîòåë ýòèì ñêàçàòü? Íåóæåëè îí óçíàë..? Íåò, ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. ß ëåòàþ ñëèøêîì áûñòðî, ìåíÿ íåëüçÿ óâèäåòü. Íî... Îí âåäü ïðàâ. Äàìáëäîð çíàåò îá ýòîì, òîëüêî îí. Ìîæåò, îí... Íåò, äèðåêòîð íèêîãäà áû íå ñêàçàë, äà è ñ ÷åãî áû âäðóã? Ýòî ìîå ãëóïîå âîîáðàæåíèå ðàçûãðàëîñü (ñ ýòîé ìûñëüþ ìîãëè áû ïîñïîðèòü ó÷åíèêè, ñ÷èòàâøèå, ÷òî ó ïðîôåññîðîâ Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è Çåëüåäåëèÿ âîîáðàæåíèå îòñóòñòâóåò). Åðóíäà, ìíå âñå ïðîñòî ïîêàçàëîñü, Ñåâåðóñ íå èìåë â âèäó íè÷åãî êîíêðåòíîãî, à ÿ óæå ïåðåïóãàëàñü. Íóæíî áûòü ïðîñòî íåìíîãî îñòîðîæíåå"

È âñå æå ñîìíåíèå çàêðàëîñü â åå äóøó. È ýòîé íî÷üþ ïîëåò íå äàë åé òîãî áëàæåííîãî, íåçåìíîãî ÷óâñòâà, Ìèíåðâå âñå âðåìÿ  êàçàëîñü, ÷òî çà íåé êòî-òî ñëåäèò. Õîòÿ â ýòîò ðàç îíà áûëà îñòîðîæíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Ýòîò ïîëåò ïðèíåñ åé òîëüêî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå îò ñîçíàíèÿ åãî íåçàêîííîñòè, âåäü îíà èìåëà îáûêíîâåíèå òâåðäî ñëåäîâàòü óñòàíîâëåííûì ïðàâèëàì. Ê òîìó æå ðàçâå ìîæåøü ïîëó÷èòü óäîâîëüñòâèå, êîãäà òåáå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÷üè-òî ãëàçà ïðåñëåäóþò òåáÿ ïîâñþäó. À èìåííî ýòî è îùóùàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë...

×òî æ, îíà áûëà íåäàëåêà îò èñòèíû.

ÃËÀÂÀ 3 

Óòðî áûëî íà ðåäêîñòü ñóìàòîøíûì. Åùå áû âåäü ñåãîäíÿ äîëæåí áûë ñîñòîÿòüñÿ î÷åðåäíîé êâèääèò÷ ìàò÷ ÷åìïèîíàòà Õîãâàðòñà. Ñåãîäíÿ áûëà î÷åðåäü Ðàâåíêëî è Õàôôëïàôà. Ñóäüåé ìàò÷à ñåãîäíÿ, âïðî÷åì, êàê è âñåãäà, áûëà Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Âñå óòðî êîìàíäû ïîñâÿòèëè òðåíèðîâêàì, â âîçäóõå âèòàëî íàïðÿæåííîå ïðåäâêóøåíèå ïðåäñòîÿùåé èãðû.

È âîò íàñòóïèë äîëãîæäàííûé ÷àñ. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîäíÿëàñü âûñîêî íàä ïîëåì (åñòåñòâåííî, íà ñâîåé åæåäíåâíîé ìåòëå) è äàëà ñâèñòîê. Íà÷àëàñü íàïðÿæåííàÿ áîðüáà. Ïðîôåññîð åëå óñïåâàëà óâåðòûâàòüñÿ îò Áàäæåòîâ, êîòîðûå âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ëåòåëè â åå ñòîðîíó. Êîìàíäà Ðàâåíêëî çàáèâàëà ìÿ÷è îäèí çà äðóãèì, è âîò ñ÷åò óæå áûë 110:20, êàê âäðóã ëîâåö Õàôôëïàôà, Ëîëà Êðàóñ, ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðâàíóëàñü âíèç, è óæå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ëåòåëà, ñæèìàÿ â ðóêå çîëîòîé ñíèò÷. Áîëåëüùèêè Õàôôëïàôà ëèêîâàëè: ñëèøêîì óæ ðåäêî âûèãðûâàëà èõ êîìàíäà! Âñå, è ó÷åíèêè, è ó÷èòåëÿ, îòïðàâèëèñü îòìå÷àòü ýòî ñîáûòèå çà òðàäèöèîííûì õîãâàðòñêèì ñòîëîì, ñïåöèàëüíî íàêðûòûì ïî òàêîìó ñëó÷àþ ñêàòåðòüþ ñ ãåðáîì Õàôôëïàôà.

Ëèøü ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè íåìíîãî çàäåðæàëàñü. Îíà îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèëàñü íà çåìëþ è òóò æå âñïîìíèëà ñâîé íî÷íîé ïîëåò. Íà íåå âäðóã ïîâåÿëî õîëîäîì, äà òàê, ÷òî îíà äàæå ñîäðîãíóëàñü. Íåïðèâû÷íîå ýòî áûëî îùóùåíèå è î÷åíü, î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíîå. Îíà äàëà ñåáå ñëîâî, ÷òî íè çà ÷òî â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ íå ïîääàñòñÿ èñêóøåíèþ. Íóæíî íåìíîãî ïåðåæäàòü, à óæ ïîòîì... Íî, âïðî÷åì, ïîñëå ýòîãî ïîëåòà åé è íå õîòåëîñü ïîâòîðÿòü òàêîé îïûò.

Îíà øëà ïî êîðèäîðó, ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóæåííàÿ â ñâîè ìûñëè, è äàæå íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî íàòêíóëàñü íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, èäóùåãî íà âñòðå÷ó.

-Ïðîôåññîð, - Ìèíåðâà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è êèâíóëà â çíàê ïðèâåòñòâèÿ.

-Íåïëîõî ëåòàåòå, ïðîôåññîð, - õìûêíóë Ñíåéï â îòâåò, - íî ýòà ìåòëà ñëàáîâàòà äëÿ âàñ. Ìåíÿ ïîñëàëè ïîçâàòü âàñ, ïèð óæå íà÷àëñÿ, - è, ñíîâà õìûêíóâ, Ñíåéï îòïðàâèëñÿ îáðàòíî, îñòàâèâ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë â ïîëíîì íåäîóìåíèè. Íó, âî-ïåðâûõ, ïî ïîâîäó ñêóïîãî, íî âñå æå êîìïëèìåíòà ñî ñòîðîíû _ÑÅÂÅÐÓÑÀ ÑÍÅÉÏÀ_! À âî-âòîðûõ, ïî ïîâîäó çàìå÷àíèÿ î ñëàáîñòè åå ìåòëû, Âñïîëîõà ïîñëåäíåé ìîäåëè! Íî íà ýòîò ñ÷åò ó ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè áûëî ñâîå ìíåíèå, ïîäòâåðæäàþùåå ïîäîçðåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéïó èçâåñòíî î åå íî÷íûõ ïîëåòàõ.

Ìèíåðâà ïîñïåøèëà â çàë, íà õîäó ðàçìûøëÿÿ î ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè. Çíàåò ëè îí? È êàê ìíîãî çíàåò? À ãëàâíîå - îòêóäà? È ÷òî æå òåïåðü äåëàòü? Âäðóã îí êîìó-íèáóäü ðàññêàæåò? Âñå ýòî åùå ñèëüíåå óáåäèëî åå îòëîæèòü íà âðåìÿ ýòè íî÷íûå ïðîãóëêè.

Òàê ïðîëåòåëà íåäåëÿ, ñïîêîéíàÿ, ðàçìåðåííàÿ. Íèêàêèõ íåñ÷àñòíûõ, âïðî÷åì, è ñ÷àñòëèâûõ, ñëó÷àåâ íå áûëî, âñå áûëî, êàê îáû÷íî. Ñàìàÿ îáûêíîâåííàÿ íåäåëÿ èç ñàìîé îáûêíîâåííîé õîãâàðòñêîé æèçíè. È âñå æå...

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå íàõîäèëà ñåáå ìåñòà, îñîáåííî ïî íî÷àì. Ñ êàæäûì ÷àñîì æàæäà ïîëåòà ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå. Ìèíåðâà óæå íè î ÷åì áîëüøå íå ìîãëà äóìàòü, òàê ñêó÷àëà îíà ïî ñâîåé ìåòëå, âåäü îíà òàê ïðèâûêëà ê íåé è ýòèì íî÷íûì ïîëåòàì.

"Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî îí ñëåäèò, ïóñòü... Íè÷åãî æå íå ãîâîðèò! Ê òîìó æå, ìîæåò, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå ñòàíó ëåòàòü... Íè÷åãî âåäü íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè ÿ îïÿòü âçëå÷ó, ê òîìó æå Äàìáëäîð íå çàïðåùàåò ìíå ýòîãî äåëàòü... Ïðàâäà, ñ óñëîâèåì, ÷òî ìåíÿ íå äîëæíî áûòü âèäíî... È âñå æå ìåíÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî ðàçãëÿäåòü! È íåò íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî ïîëåòàòü, ïóñòü äàæå íî÷üþ..." - òàê äóìàëà ïðîôåññîð, ñòîÿ ó îêíà è âãëÿäûâàÿñü â íî÷íîå íåáî. È âîò, íàêîíåö, îíà ðåøèëàñü. Áåñøóìíî âûñêîëüçíóâ èç çàìêà, îíà áûñòðî ïîáåæàëà ê ñâîåìó õðàíèëèùó. Ìûñëü î ïðåäñòîÿùåì ïîëåòå ïåðåïîëíÿëà âñå åå ñîçíàíèå, îíà âñÿ ñãîðàëà îò íåòåðïåíèÿ âíîâü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ëåãêîñòü è ñâîáîäó, åäèíñòâî ñ ìåòëîé.

Åå äåòèùå âñòðåòèëî ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ñåðåáðèñòûì ñèÿíèåì. Êîãäà Ìèíåðâà äîòðîíóëàñü äî ìåòëû, åå ðóêè òðÿñëèñü, îíà íå âåðèëà, ÷òî ñíîâà ñìîòðèò íà ñàìóþ ïðåêðàñíóþ âåùü, êîòîðàÿ ó íåå åñòü. Ñòðåìèòåëüíî âçëåòåâ ââåðõ, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî âñå ïðîáëåìû è çàáîòû, âîëíîâàâøèå åå, îòñòóïàþò ïåðåä ýòèì ÷óäîì ïîëåòà. Ïîëíîñòüþ îòäàâøèñü ïîëåòó, îíà óæå íå îùóùàëà íà ñåáå íèêàêèõ âçãëÿäîâ, âåñü îêðóæàþùèé ìèð ïðîñòî ïåðåñòàë ñóùåñòâîâàòü äëÿ íåå: áûëè ëèøü îíà, åå âåëèêîëåïíàÿ ìåòëà è âåòåð, áüþùèé â ëèöî, ðàçâåâàþùèé âîëîñû è ìàíòèþ...

Íî â ýòó íî÷ü íå ñïàëîñü è íàáëþäàòåëþ. Ñíîâà îí ñòîÿë ó îêíà è ñìîòðåë íà ýòî ïðåêðàñíîå çðåëèùå. È ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïðèçíàâàëñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî æäàë ýòîãî, äà-äà, ïðè÷åì ñ íåòåðïåíèåì. Íå ïîíðàâèëîñü åìó ýòî îòêðûòèå, íî îí âñå ðàâíî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë è íå ìîã îòîðâàòü ãëàç. Íî íå ëåãêî äàâàëîñü åìó ýòî íàáëþäåíèå, âåäü îí âïåðâûå, êàê è âñå, êòî îêàçàëñÿ áû íà åãî ìåñòå, óâèäåë â ïðîôåññîðå Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè æåíùèíó. È ëèøü îäíî áûëî åìó íåâäîìåê: íå îäèí îí ëþáîâàëñÿ êðàñîòîé ýòîé âåäüìû. Ê ÷åðíûì ãëàçàì ïðèáàâèëàñü åùå ïàðà ñåðûõ ãëàç...

ÃËÀÂÀ 4 

Íàñòàëî íîâîå óòðî. Ìèíåðâó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ðàçáóäèëî ÿðêîå ñîëíöå, áåçæàëîñòíî âîðâàâøååñÿ â êîìíàòó. Ïòèöû çà îêíîì âåñåëî ùåáåòàëè, ïðîâîçãëàøàÿ óæå îêîí÷àòåëüíûé ïðèõîä âåñíû. Ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ìåäëåííî îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ïîòÿíóëàñü è ìÿãêî óëûáíóëàñü.

Êàêîå ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ íåò óðîêîâ, ïîäóìàëîñü åé. È äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ýòî áûë äåíü, êîòîðîãî ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäóò âñå ó÷åíèêè, äà è ó÷èòåëÿ òîæå. Äåíü ïîõîäà â Õîãñìèä! Ïåðâûå åãî æäóò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî âñåãäà çàõâàòûâàþùåå ìåðîïðèÿòèå, êðàñÿùåå èõ ïîâñåäíåâíóþ æèçíü. À âòîðûå, òàê êàê îíè ñìîãóò, íàêîíåö-òî, îòäîõíóòü îò ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, ïîñèäåòü â êàôå "Ó Ðèòû", ïîîáùàòüñÿ ìåæäó ñîáîé íå êàê êîëëåãè, à êàê ñîâåðøåííî îáû÷íûå ëþäè.

Íî íå âñå ðàäîâàëèñü ïðåêðàñíîìó ñîëíå÷íîìó óòðó. Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ áûë åùå ìðà÷íåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Íî ýòî íå ïîìåøàëî åìó ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Õîãñìèä. Ïîïîëíèâ â áëèæàéøèõ ëàâêàõ ñâîè çàïàñû, îí âîøåë â çàâåäåíèå, èìåíóþùååñÿ "Ó Ðèòû". Ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî óþòíîå êàôå ñ ñèìïàòè÷íûìè êðóãëûìè ñòîëèêàìè. Åãî õîçÿéêà, Ðèòà Òðóâîð, äîáðîäóøíàÿ æåíùèíà ñðåäíèõ ëåò, âñåãäà áûëà ðàäà ïîñåòèòåëÿì. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, çàéäÿ â êàôå, óñòðåìèëñÿ ê ñâîåìó îáû÷íîìó ñòîëèêó, ñàìîìó äàëüíåìó, ñòîÿùåìó â çàòåìíåííîì óãëó. Ñåâ è ñäåëàâ ñâîé îáû÷íûé çàêàç (íàñòîé êðàïèâû ñ äîáàâëåíèåì äâóõ êàïåëü ñîêà ìàíäðàãîðû), îí îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Åñòåñòâåííî, âñå ó÷èòåëÿ Õîãâàðòñà áûëè çäåñü. Êðàåì ãëàçà îí çàìåòèë ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, óâëå÷åííî áåñåäóþùóþ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ôëèòâèêîì, è ñòðàííî óñìåõíóëñÿ. Óñìåøêà âûøëà è ñàðêàñòè÷åñêàÿ, è, â òî æå âðåìÿ, ãðóñòíàÿ. Îí è ñàì íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèò, íî âèä ïðîôåññîðîâ, âïîëíå äîâîëüíûõ æèçíüþ è âåñåëî áåñåäóþùèõ äðóã ñ äðóãîì, çàñòàâèë åãî åùå îñòðåå îñîçíàòü ñâîå îäèíî÷åñòâî.

Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íà ñåáå ÷åé-òî âçãëÿä. Ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, îíà óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà, îäèíîêî ñèäÿùåãî çà ñâîèì îòäàëåííûì ñòîëèêîì. ×òî-òî øåâåëüíóëîñü â åå äóøå (âðîäå, æàëîñòü, ïîäóìàëà îíà). Ìèíåðâà õîòåëà áûëî ïîäîéòè ê íåìó, ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ, íî åãî ïðåçðèòåëüíî-íàñìåøëèâûé âçãëÿä îñòàíîâèë åå. Íó è ñèäè òàì îäèí, è äóìàé, ÷òî íåíàâèäèøü âåñü ìèð, ïðîìåëüêíóëî ó íåå â ãîëîâå. È òóò, êàê áóäòî ïðî÷èòàâ åå ìûñëè, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ñäåëàë íåáûâàëóþ âåùü - îí ÓËÛÁÍÓËÑß!!! Ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè îïåøèëà. Íèêîãäà îíà åùå íå âèäåëà òàêîãî ñî÷åòàíèÿ: óëûáêà - êàê îñëåïèòåëüíàÿ âñïûøêà ìîëíèè, è ãëàçà... êàê õîëîäíàÿ, áåçæàëîñòíàÿ ñòàëü. Îíà òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íàâàæäåíèÿ, âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà... Îí ñèäåë, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî, ïîïèâàÿ ñâîþ íàñòîéêó. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîäóìàëà óæå, ÷òî âñå ýòî åé ïî÷óäèëîñü, íî òóò îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. Èõ âçãëÿäû ïåðåêðåñòèëèñü. Åå èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûå ãëàçà âûðàæàëè óäèâëåíèå è íåïîíèìàíèå, åãî èññèíÿ-÷åðíûå áûëè çàãàäî÷íî-íàñìåøëèâû, â èõ ãëóáèíàõ òàèëñÿ íåïîíÿòíûé îãîíåê. Âîçíèêëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè ïðîëåã íåâèäèìûé ìîñòèê.

-Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ÿ õîòåë ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ ñ âàìè, - ãîëîñ Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà âûâåë Ìèíåðâó èç ýòîãî òðàíñà, - êîãäà íàì âñå-òàêè íàçíà÷èòü ñëåäóþùèé êâèääèò÷-ìàò÷? Ïîñëåäíèé äåíü ïðåäïîñëåäíåé âåñåííåé íåäåëè ìíå êàæåòñÿ ñàìûì ïîäõîäÿùèì.

-ß ñ âàìè ñîâåðøåííî ñîãëàñíà, ïðîôåññîð, - îíà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íàâàæäåíèÿ.

-Íî êàê æå òàê, âåäü åùå â÷åðà âû áûëè êàòåãîðè÷åñêè ïðîòèâ... - ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà âûðàæàë áåçãðàíè÷íîå óäèâëåíèå.

-ß ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî âàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå ðàöèîíàëüíåå.

-Äà? Íó ÷òî æ, òîãäà äîãîâîðèëèñü. Ìîæåòå ñîîáùèòü îá ýòîì êîìàíäàì, - è îí óøåë, âñå åùå íåäîóìåâàÿ, ÷òî æå çàñòàâèëî äåêàíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà òàê ðåçêî èçìåíèòü ñâîå ìíåíèå.

Âå÷åðîì çàâó÷ Õîãâàðòñà âíîâü ðåøèëàñü íàðóøèòü íåïèñàíûå ïðàâèëà è âçëåòåëà íà ñâîåé ìåòëå ââûñü. Ïîëåò ïüÿíèë åå, îí âûòåñíèë èç åå ãîëîâû âñå ìûñëè î íåîáû÷íîì ïîâåäåíèè Ñíåéïà, çàíèìàâøèå åå âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü äíÿ. È òîëüêî Ìèíåðâà íà áåøåíîé ñêîðîñòè ïîäíÿëàñü âûñîêî â íåáî, êàê âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ìåòëà ïåðåñòàåò åå ñëóøàòü. Îíà ðåçêî äåðíóëàñü, çàâåðòåëàñü âîë÷êîì è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîëåòåëà âíèç, íà çåìëþ. Â ãëàçàõ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðîìåëüêíóëà âñÿ åå æèçíü. Îñòàâàëèñü óæå ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû, ïåðåä òåì, êàê îíà äîëæíà áûëà âðåçàòüñÿ â çåìëþ, êàê âäðóã Ìèíåðâà óñëûøàëà ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé øóì äðóãîé ëåòÿùåé ìåòëû. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ óäàð, îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî êîíåö. Ìèð âçîðâàëñÿ â åå ãëàçàõ ìèëëèîíîì ðàçíîöâåòíûõ èñêð, è îíà ïîãðóçèëàñü â áëàæåííóþ òåìíîòó.

Ïîòåðÿâ ñîçíàíèå, îíà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ñèëüíûå ðóêè ïîäõâàòèëè åå â ìîìåíò óäàðà îá çåìëþ, îò÷åãî ýòîò óäàð è îêàçàëñÿ íå ñìåðòåëüíûì. Îíà íå ñëûøàëà çâåíÿùåé òèøèíû, êîãäà åå ñïàñèòåëü ïîíÿë, ÷òî âñå æå óñïåë. È íå âèäåëà çëîãî áëåñêà ñåðûõ ãëàç, êîãäà èõ îáëàäàòåëü ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî ñòîëü çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ïëàí ïðîâàëèëñÿ.

ÃËÀÂÀ 5 

Ìèíåðâà ïîïûòàëàñü îòêðûòü ãëàçà. Áîæå, ãîëîâà ïðîñòî ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ. Âäðóã îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ê åå ðòó ïîäíåñëè ñòàêàí ñ êàêîé-òî ìåðçêî ïàõíóùåé æèäêîñòüþ. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü îòâåðíóòüñÿ.

-Âûïåéòå ýòî íåìåäëåííî, - ñêâîçü òóìàí ãîëîñ åëå äîõîäèë äî åå ñîçíàíèÿ. Îíà ìîòíóëà ãîëîâîé. Òîãäà âëàñòíàÿ ðóêà ëåãëà åé íà çàòûëîê, îñòîðîæíî ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ãîëîâó, ñîäåðæèìîå ñòàêàíà íåóìîëèìî âëèâàëîñü â åå ðîò. - Äà ïðîãëîòèòå æå âû ýòî, ãëóïàÿ æåíùèíà! Âàì ñðàçó ñòàíåò ëó÷øå, - òîí, êîòîðûì ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî, íå îñòàâëÿë æåëàíèÿ ñïîðèòü, ïîýòîìó ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ïîñëóøíî âûïîëíèëà ïðèêàçàíèå. È äåéñòâèòåëüíî, òóìàí â åå ãîëîâå íà÷àë ìåäëåííî òàÿòü. Îíà ñìîãëà îòêðûòü ãëàçà... è ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ãîëîñ (êàê, âïðî÷åì, è ðóêè:) ïðèíàäëåæèò ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó. Äà-äà, Ìèíåðâà áûëà ñîâåðøåííî ïðàâà, èìåííî îí áûë ñâèäåòåëåì âñåõ åå íî÷íûõ ïîëåòîâ, äî íåäàâíåãî âðåìåíè îí îäèí ëþáîâàëñÿ ýòèì çðåëèùåì. Îñîçíàâ, ÷òî åãî ðóêà âñå åùå ëåæèò íà åå çàòûëêå, Ñíåéï ìãíîâåííî óáðàë åå.

-Âû ìîæåòå õîòÿ áû ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ âàøåé òðåêëÿòîé ìåòëîé? - ñ ìåñòà â êàðüåð ãðîçíî íà÷àë îí.

-À ãäå îíà? - ñïðîñèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðèãëóøåííûì ãîëîñîì, ÷òî íè ãîâîðè, à îíà âñå åùå íå äî êîíöà îïðàâèëàñü îò óäàðà, äàæå îò ñòîëü æèâèòåëüíîãî çåëüÿ ïðîôåññîðà.

-Âàøà ìåòëà çäåñü, - è îí îñòîðîæíî, ïî÷òè ñ áëàãîãîâåéíûì òðåïåòîì ïîäàë Ìèíåðâå åå òâîðåíèå. - Äîëæåí îòìåòèòü, ÷òî íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå âèäåë òàêîé ïðåêðàñíîé, ïðîñòî èäåàëüíîé ìåòëû. Êàêèå åùå òàëàíòû âû ñêðûâàåòå, ïðîôåññîð? - Êîìïëèìåíò îò Ñíåéïà? Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî âñå åé ñíèòüñÿ, è ñåé÷àñ îíà ïðîñíåòñÿ.

-Ýòà ìåòëà - ìîå ñàìîå ëó÷øåå òâîðåíèå, - òîëüêî è ñìîãëà âûìîëâèòü îíà. Áåðåæíî âçÿâ ìåòëó èç åãî ðóê, ïðîôåññîð ïîëîæèëà åå ïåðåä ñîáîé. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà è âûòÿíóâ íàä ìåòëîé ëàäîíè, îíà, åëå êàñàÿñü ðóêîÿòêè ïîäóøå÷êàìè ïàëüöåâ, ñòàëà àêêóðàòíî ÷åðòèòü íà íåé ëèíèè.

-Îîî... - ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè âûðàæàëî òàêîé óæàñ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï íåâîëüíî îòïðÿíóë, - êòî-òî íàëîæèë íà ìîå ìåòëó çàêëÿòèå ñìåðòè! Íî, íî... íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî! Íè îäíî çàêëÿòüå íå çàñòàâèò ýòó ìåòëó ñëóøàòüñÿ êîãî-òî äðóãîãî, ÿ åå òàê ñîçäàâàëà!... - â ãîëîñå Ìèíåðâû ïîñëûøàëèñü èñòåðè÷åñêèå íîòêè.

-Çíà÷èò, ýòîò äðóãîé áûë _ÑËÈØÊÎÌ_ ñèëåí, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, - ÿ íè÷óòü íå ñîìíåâàþñü â âàøåé èñêóñíîñòè, ïðîôåññîð, à òàêæå çíàþ, ÷òî ñðåäè âñåõ èçâåñòíûõ âåäüì âàì íåò ðàâíûõ... (÷òî ýòî? îïÿòü êîìïëèìåíò îò Ñíåéïà?)... È ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî óæ íà ñâîþ çàâåòíóþ ìåòëó âû íàëîæèëè òàêèå çàêëÿòèÿ, ÷òî äàæå ÿ ìîã áû ñ íèìè ìó÷àòüñÿ íåäåëÿìè, ïûòàÿñü ðàñïóòàòü èõ, à çíà÷èò, îñòàåòñÿ ëèøü ïðåäïîëàãàòü, êàê ìîãóùåñòâåíåí íàø ïðîòèâíèê.

"Íàø? Îí ñêàçàë - íàø? Èíòåðåñíî, êòî âñå æå óäàðèëñÿ ãîëîâîé: îí èëè ÿ?" - õîðîøî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã ïðî÷åñòü ìûñëè Ìèíåðâû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë!

-Âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü?..

-Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä, ÿ áû ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ íàçâàë âàì åãî èìÿ, íî ñåé÷àñ Âîëüäåìîðò áåññèëåí ÷òî-ëèáî ñäåëàòü. Ýòî îïðåäåëåííî êòî-òî äðóãîé, íî öåëè... öåëè ó íåãî òå æå.

-Âû íå äóìàåòå, ïðîôåññîð, ÷òî îá ýòîì íóæíî íåìåäëåííî ñîîáùèòü Äàìáëäîðó? Âîçìîæíî òîãäà...

-Íåò, Äàìáëäîð ñðàçó æå âûíåñåò ýòî íà ñîâåò øêîëû. À âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû òîìó, êòî ýòî ñäåëàë, ñòàëî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ìû î íåì çíàåì? Íåò óæ, ïóñòü ëó÷øå äóìàåò, ÷òî ìû ðåøèëè, ÷òî ýòî áûë íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé. À ñåé÷àñ âàì ëó÷øå ïîéòè ê ñåáå è âûñïàòüñÿ. Óòðîì âû áóäåòå óæå ñîâåðøåííî â ïîðÿäêå. Âîò, âûïåéòå ýòî, - è îí ñíîâà äàë åé ñâîåãî çåëüÿ.

-×òî ýòî? - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîìîðùèëàñü, íî âñå æå âûïèëà ïðåäëîæåííîå.

-Ýòî çåëüå âîññòàíàâëèâàåò ìîçã ïîñëå ñîòðÿñåíèÿ. Âû ñëåãêà óäàðèëèñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ óñïåë ïîäõâàòèòü âàñ, òàê ÷òî... - Ñíåéï îòâåðíóëñÿ. Ìèíåðâà îòêðûëà ðîò... è òóò æå åãî çàêðûëà. _ÍÅÒ_!!! ×òîáû ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ ñìóòèëñÿ? Íåò, åé ýòî îïðåäåëåííî ïîêàçàëîñü...

Ïîãîâîðèâ åùå íåìíîãî, îíè ðàññòàëèñü.

Óæå ó ñåáÿ, ëîæàñü ñïàòü, îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòà òàéíà ñïëîòèëà èõ, ñäåëàëà ñîîáùíèêàìè... È ÷òî ñàìîå óäèâèòåëüíîå, îíà íå ÷óâñòâóåò ê äåêàíó Ñëèçåðèíà ïðèâû÷íîé íåíàâèñòè è ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Îíè óñòóïèëè ìåñòî áëàãîäàðíîñòè è... äà-äà, èìåííî ñèìïàòèè. Ñ óäèâëåíèåì îíà îòìåòèëà òî, ÷åãî íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå çàìå÷àëà: êàê âëàñòåí è, îäíîâðåìåííî, íåæåí ìîæåò áûòü ïðîôåññîð (êàê îí çàñòàâëÿë âûïèòü åå ýòî ÷åðòîâî çåëüå, áððð, è åãî ðóêà...), êàê ãëóáîêè åãî ãëàçà, è ñêîëüêî ãîðå÷è è ïå÷àëè ñêðûâàåòñÿ â íèõ, êàê ëîâêî îí æîíãëèðóåò ñëîâàìè è ôàêòàìè. Äà, ñêîëüêî âñåãî îíà ðàíüøå íå çàìå÷àëà...

Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî áû ñêàçàëà Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, åñëè áû óçíàëà, íàñêîëüêî ìûñëè Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà äóáëèðóþò åå ñîáñòâåííûå. Îí òîæå îòêðûë â ñåáå íîâûå êà÷åñòâà, è îíè åìó áåçóìíî íå íðàâèëèñü. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ ââÿçàëñÿ âî âñå ýòî, äóìàë îí. Ðàçäðàæàëî åãî è æåëàíèå çàùèòèòü ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè îò íåèçâåñòíîé îïàñíîñòè. "Çà÷åì åé íóæíà ìîÿ çàùèòà, îíà âçðîñëàÿ æåíùèíà!" - êèïÿòèëñÿ îí. "Âîò, âîò. Ïîäóìàé, êàê ïðèÿòíî çàùèùàòü âçðîñëóþ æåíùèíó..." - íàøåïòûâàë åìó âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ. - "À êàê ïðèÿòíà ïîòîì åå áëàãîäàðíîñòü. Òû ìóæ÷èíà èëè íåò?" Çëîáíî ïîñìîòðåâ â çåðêàëî, Ñíåéï ëåã ñïàòü.

ÃËÀÂÀ 6 

Ïîòÿíóëèñü ñêó÷íûå ðóòèííûå äíè. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áëèçêî íå ïîäõîäèëà ê ñâîåé ìåòëå, ñëèøêîì ñâåæè áûëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ïàäåíèè. À îíà âñÿ÷åñêè ñòàðàëàñü çàáûòü îá ýòîì. È ëèøü èçðåäêà, ñòàëêèâàÿñü ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì â êîðèäîðå, îíà âñïîìèíàëà îá èõ ñòðàííîì ñîþçå, î òàéíå, îáúåäèíÿþùåé èõ. Îäíàæäû, ïîñìîòðåâ åìó â ãëàçà, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí òîæå äóìàåò îá ýòîì. Äàëüíåéøèå ñîáûòèÿ ïîäòâåðäèëè ýòî.

Ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè, ÿñíûì âåñåííèì óòðîì ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ïðîñíóëàñü â î÷åíü ïðèïîäíÿòîì íàñòðîåíèè. È íå òî, ÷òî áû ó íåå ñåãîäíÿ íå áûëî óðîêîâ, è îíà ñîáèðàëàñü â Õîãñìèä, íå òî, ÷òî áû ñîëíöå ñèÿëî ÿð÷å, à ïòèöû ïåëè çâîí÷å, ïðîñòî ñåãîäíÿ åå áóäóò æäàòü â Õîãñìèäå, â êàôå "Ó Ðèòû", çà ñàìûì äàëüíèì óãëîâûì ñòîëèêîì. Ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì øêîëüíàÿ ñîâà ïðèíåñëà åé çàïèñêó îò Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà ñ ïðîñüáîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ "Ó Ðèòû" â ïîëäåíü ñ öåëüþ îáñóäèòü ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ è íàìåòèòü ïëàí äàëüíåéøèõ äåéñòâèé.

Ìèíåðâà íå òåøèëà ñåáÿ íàäåæäîé, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò íàñòîÿùåå ñâèäàíèå. Íåò, îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ñàìàÿ îáû÷íàÿ âñòðå÷à äâóõ êîëëåã, êîòîðûì íóæíî îáñóäèòü âàæíóþ ïðîáëåìó. È âñå æå... Ñåãîäíÿ îíà ñîáèðàëàñü áîëåå òùàòåëüíî, ÷åì îáû÷íî, óäåëÿÿ áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ ñâîåé âíåøíîñòè. Âïåðâûå çà ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòü ëåò îíà ïðîâåëà ó çåðêàëà áîëüøå 15 ìèíóò. Îãëÿäåâ ñåáÿ, îíà îñòàëàñü äîâîëüíà. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü, ëèøü âîëîñû, îáû÷íî ñòðîãî çàáðàííûå â ïó÷îê, áûëè ñîáðàíû â êîíñêèé õâîñò (à âåäü îíè ó íåå âüþòñÿ îò ïðèðîäû... ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, êàê êðàñèâî?), òîíêèé ñëîé ãóáíîé ïîìàäû áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå çàìåòåí (íî ýôôåêò!), à ãëàçà... îíè ñèÿëè, êàê ó âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâóøêè, ñîáèðàþùåéñÿ íà ñâèäàíèå.

Äîðîãà â Õîãñìèä ïîêàçàëàñü åé â ýòîò ðàç íà óäèâëåíèå êîðîòêîé. È âäðóã, óæå ïîäîéäÿ ê êàôå, îíà èñïóãàëàñü. Îíà ñàìà íå çíàëà, ÷åãî áîèòñÿ, íî ñòðàõ çàïîëíèë åå äóøó, ÷òî-òî òåìíîå è áåñïîêîéíîå ïîäíèìàëîñü èç åå ãëóáèí. Ñòàðàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî ÷óâñòâà, îíà ðåçêî ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü. Åå âçãëÿä òóò æå óïàë íà óãëîâîé ñòîëèê. Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë òàì è ñìîòðåë íà íåå... îí æäàë åå! Ñòðàõ è áåñïîêîéñòâî ñðàçó æå óëåòó÷èëèñü. Ìèíåðâà óëûáíóëàñü è ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëèêó.

"Áîæå, êàê îí êðàñèâ â ñâîåé ìðà÷íîñòè, â îêðóæàþùåì åãî îðåîëå òàèíñòâåííîñòè è çàãàäî÷íîñòè", - ïðîíåñëîñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå, êîãäà îíà ñàäèëàñü çà ñòîë. È òóò âíîâü ïðîèçîøëî òî, ñâèäåòåëüíèöåé ÷åãî îäíàæäû óæå ïðèøëîñü áûòü ÌàêÃîíàãàëë: Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ! Ïðè÷åì óëûáíóëñÿ âåñåëî è çàäîðíî, à íå íàñìåøëèâî è ïðåçðèòåëüíî.

-Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âû ñåãîäíÿ ÷óäåñíî âûãëÿäèòå, - î Áîæå! îí ñíîâà ñäåëàë åé êîìïëèìåíò!!!

-Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - è ñíîâà ïðîèçîøëà íåáûâàëàÿ âåùü (àõ, ÷åãî òîëüêî íå îòäàëè áû ó÷åíèêè, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ýòî) - ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, çàâó÷ øêîëû Õîãâàðòñ, ÑÌÓÒÈËÀÑÜ. Êðàñêà çàëèëà åå ùåêè. Îò ýòîãî îíà åùå áîëüøå ñòàëà ïîõîæà íà þíóþ äåâóøêó, ïðèøåäøóþ íà ïåðâîå ñâèäàíèå... È ýòî îíà, ñòðîãàÿ ó÷èòåëüíèöà, ïåðå÷èòü êîòîðîé áîÿòñÿ âñå ó÷åíèêè.

-Ñåãîäíÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïîãîäà, - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà è ïîêðàñíåëà åùå áîëüøå.

-Äà, ñîëíöå ïðîñòî ÷óäåñíîå... - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï. Íî... î, íåò, ÷òî ýòî? (à çà ýòî ó÷åíèêè ïðîäàëè áû äóøó!) Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ, ìðà÷íûé è íàãîíÿþùèé ñòðàõ íà âñå è âñÿ, òîæå áûë ñìóùåí!

-Âû... âû õîòåëè ïîãîâîðèòü î íàøåé ïðîáëåìå? - "Íàøåé? ß ñêàçàëà - íàøåé?!"

-Äà, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îæèäàíèå ñëèøêîì çàòÿíóëîñü, - îí â ðàçäðàæåíèè ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì. Î, êàêèå ó íåãî êðàñèâûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû... Ìèíåðâà óæàñíóëàñü ñâîèì ÷óâñòâàì. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò åé áåçóìíî çàõîòåëîñü çàïóñòèòü ñâîè ïàëü÷èêè â åãî øåâåëþðó. - Íåîáõîäèìî ïåðåõîäèòü ê ðåøèòåëüíûì äåéñòâèÿì, áåçäåéñòâèå ìåíÿ óãíåòàåò, - åãî ðóêè óæå ïîêîèëèñü íà ñòîëå, â ãîëîñå çâó÷àëî íåòåðïåíèå è ðàçäðàæåíèå, íî âçãëÿä áûë ìÿãîê, ÷åëîâåê, íå çíàþùèé Ñíåéïà, ìîã áû äàæå ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî íåæåí.

-Î, ïðîôåññîð, ÿ ñîãëàñíà ñ âàìè. Íóæíî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü, - è åå ëàäîíü íàêðûëà ðóêó Ñåâåðóñà â óñïîêàèâàþùåì æåñòå.

-ß ðàä, ÷òî âàøå ìíåíèå ñîâïàäàåò ñ ìîèì, òàê êàê ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëàñü íåáîëüøàÿ èäåÿ, - Ìèíåðâà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå çàìå÷àëà, íàñêîëüêî ïðèÿòíûé ó Ñåâåðóñà ãîëîñ, ãëóáîêèé, áàðõàòèñòûé... îí, ñëîâíî ÿä, ïðîíèêàåò â äóøó, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåðäöå áèòüñÿ ÷àùå.

-ß ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âûñëóøàþ âàøó èäåþ, ïðîôåññîð, - ãîëîñ Ìèíåðâû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñëåãêà äðîæàë îò îñîçíàíèÿ òåõ íåïðîøåíûõ ìûñëåé, êîòîðûå ïðîíèêàëè ê íåé â ãîëîâó.

-Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå... õì... - è òóò! Î, Áîæå! Âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà óïàë íà èõ ðóêè. Îí âäðóã ÿñíî îñîçíàë, ÷òî íåæíûå ïàëü÷èêè Ìèíåðâû ïîêîÿòñÿ íà åãî ðóêå. Ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè òîæå âíåçàïíî ïîíÿëà ýòî è ïîêðàñíåëà... íî ðóêó íå óáðàëà.

"Åå íåæíàÿ áåëàÿ ðó÷êà ñìîòðèòñÿ êàê áàáî÷êà íà ôîíå ìîåé ðóêè... Êàêèå ó íåå êðàñèâûå äëèííûå ïàëüöû... Èäåàëüíàÿ ðó÷êà", - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó Ñíåéïà.

Èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü. Äà, ðåøèë ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ, ýòî ñàìûé ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò.

-Âû çíàåòå, - òèõî ïðîèçíåñ îí, - ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìû äîâîëüíî-òàêè íåðàçðûâíî ñâÿçàíû îäíèì äåëîì, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàòü ñîáëþäàòü ôîðìàëüíîñòè, - òóò Ìèíåðâà ïîêðàñíåëà åùå áîëüøå. - ß äóìàþ, ïîðà ïåðåéòè íà òû, - âîò îí è ñêàçàë ýòî! - Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìû â îäíîé ëîäêå, - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí. - Òàê êàê òû íà ýòî ñìîòðèøü, Ìèíåðâà?

-Äà, êîíå÷íî, ïðî... Ñåâåðóñ, - êðàñêà îò÷àÿííî çàëèëà åå ùåêè, íî ýòî äåëàëî åå åùå êðàñèâåé. - Òàê ÷òî ýòî çà èäåÿ, êîòîðóþ òû õîòåë îáñóäèòü ñî ìíîé?

-Ïîíèìàåøü, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íóæíî ïðåäîñòàâèòü åìó âòîðîé øàíñ... åñòåñòâåííî, ÿ áóäó ðÿäîì è íå äàì åìó ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå âðåäà, - åãî ãëàçà ÿðîñòíî ñâåðêíóëè õîëîäíîé æåñòêîé ñòàëüþ.

-ß â ýòîì íå ñîìíåâàþñü, - ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.

-Òàê âîò, ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ òåáå âîçîáíîâèòü ïîëåòû... âìåñòå ñî ìíîé. Îí áóäåò âûæèäàòü ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò. Îäíàæäû òû ïîëåòèøü áåç ìåíÿ, è ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí óïóñòèò òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü. Íî... Åñëè áû ìîæíî áûëî íàéòè äðóãîé âûõîä! ß íå õî÷ó ðèñêîâàòü òâîåé áåçîïàñíîñòüþ.

-Ýòî íåâàæíî, - è îíà âíîâü ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ñóðîâóþ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöó, - åñëè â íàøåé øêîëå ïîÿâèëñÿ ÷åëîâåê, ñïîñîáíûé íàëîæèòü ñòîëü ñèëüíîå çàêëÿòèå ñìåðòè... Êîãäà øêîëå è ó÷åíèêàì óãðîæàåò îïàñíîñòü, ìû íå èìååì ïðàâà äóìàòü î ñåáå, - Ñíåéï áûë âîñõèùåí îòâàæíîñòüþ ýòîé õðóïêîé æåíùèíû.

-Òû ïðàâà, è âñå æå... - ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îíà âíîâü ñòàëà çàâó÷åì Õîãâàðòñà, à íå ïðîñòî æåíùèíîé, ñ êîòîðîé îí ñèäåë â êàôå, åìó íåëîâêî áûëî íàçûâàòü åå íà òû. Ìèíåðâà ïîíÿëà ýòî, è ñóðîâàÿ ìàñêà ìãíîâåííî ñïàëà ñ åå ëèöà:

-Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà êàê ìîæíî ìÿã÷å, - ýòî íàø äîëã. Ìû äîëæíû ñïàñòè íàøó øêîëó îò íåâèäèìîãî âðàãà... è íåâàæíî, êàêîé öåíîé!

-Òû - óäèâèòåëüíàÿ æåíùèíà, - è îí ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ. Î Ìåðëèí, êàêàÿ ó íåãî ñíîãñøèáàòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà. - Ïðîñòî ÿ áîþñü çà òåáÿ.

-Íå íóæíî, - ñòàðàÿñü óñïîêîèòü åãî, îíà ëåãîíüêî ñæàëà åãî ïàëüöû, - ÿ çíàþ, íà ÷òî èäó, - îí çà íåå áîèòñÿ, çíà÷èò îíà íå áåçðàçëè÷íà åìó! Äà çà ýòî îíà ãîòîâà äâàäöàòü ðàç ïðîëåòåòü ïåðåä ñàìûì íîñîì ýòîãî íåâåäîìîãî âðàãà.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîâåðíóë ðóêó ëàäîíüþ ââåðõ è íåæíî ñæàë òîíêèå ïàëü÷èêè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë:

-Òû çíàåøü, õâàòèò ãðóñòíûõ ìûñëåé, çà îêíîì òàêîå ÿðêîå ñîëíöå! Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íå ñîáëàãîâîëèòå ëè âû ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ ñî ìíîé ïî Âÿçîâîé àëëåå ïîä ýòèì ïðåêðàñíûì ñîëíöåì, - èãðèâî ïðåäëîæèë îí.

-Ðàçâå ÿ ìîãó âàì îòêàçàòü, - òèõî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, ñêðîìíî îïóñòèâ ãëàçà.

Ñíåéï âñòàë è ïîäàë ðóêó Ìèíåðâå. Îíà âëîæèëà ñâîè ïàëüöû â åãî ëàäîíü è îùóòèëà áåçãðàíè÷íîå ñ÷àñòüå, îáúÿñíèòü êîòîðîå îíà áûëà íå â ñèëàõ. Òàê, ðóêà îá ðóêó, îíè è âûøëè èç êàôå íà çàëèòóþ ñîëíöåì àëëåþ.

**ÃËÀÂÀ 7**

Îíè øëè ðÿäîì è ìîë÷àëè. Ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå ÷óâñòâà áóøåâàëè â íèõ. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî îíà óæå äàâíî íå þíàÿ äåâî÷êà, ÷òîáû êðóòèòü ðîìàí, äà åùå ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî îíà íåíàâèäåëà íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ñòîëüêèõ ëåò (ê 32 ãîäàì, êîãäà òâîÿ ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü íå ñëîæèëàñü, íà÷èíàåøü ïðèâûêàòü ê ìûñëè, ÷òî òàê áóäåò âñåãäà). È âñå-òàêè åé õîòåëîñü ñ ãîëîâîé êèíóòüñÿ â ýòîò ñëàäîñòíûé îìóò.

Â äóøå æå Ñíåéïà âîîáùå øëà íàñòîÿùàÿ âîéíà. Âñå òå ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå îí íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ñòîëüêèõ ëåò ñòàðàëñÿ èñòðåáèòü â ñåáå, âäðóã âíåçàïíî âûëåçëè íàðóæó. Îí õîòåë áûëî óíè÷òîæèòü âñå ýòî â çà÷àòêå, ñêðûâ ñâîè ÷óâñòâà ïîä ìàñêîé ïðåçðåíèÿ è íàñìåøêè, íî êîãäà óâèäåë Ìèíåðâó, âîøåäøóþ â êàôå, êîãäà óâèäåë åå óëûáêó, íåæíîñòü, ñòðåìëåíèå çàùèòèòü æåíùèíó è äðóãèå, ñ âèäó ñòîëü íåõàðàêòåðíûå äëÿ íåãî ÷óâñòâà, öåïêî ïðîíèêëè â åãî ñåðäöå è äóøó; áîðîòüñÿ ñ íèìè áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. Íèêòî íå çíàë, ÷òî â äóøå ìðà÷íûé è íèêîãäà íå óëûáàþùèéñÿ ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ áûë íåèñïðàâèìûì ðîìàíòèêîì, î÷åíü íåæíûì è ëàñêîâûì, öåíÿùèì äóõîâíîå åäèíñòâî äâóõ âëþáëåííûõ. À åãî ìàñêà áûëà ëèøü ñïîñîáîì çàùèòû, ïîòîìó ÷òî îäíàæäû åãî ïðåäàëà, îáìàíóëà äåâóøêà, êîòîðîé þíûé, äâàäöàòèëåòíèé Ñåâåðóñ ïîäàðèë ñâîå ñåðäöå. Òåïåðü, â 37 ëåò, îí âèäåë â æåíùèíàõ ëèøü îïàñíîñòü. Æåíùèíà, â åãî ïîíèìàíèè, áûëà èñòî÷íèêîì áîëè è ñòðàäàíèÿ. È òóò îäíà ëèøü óëûáêà Ìèíåðâû ðàçáèâàåò â âäðåáåçãè âñå åãî óáåæäåíèÿ... Êàê áûòü?

È âîò, èäÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé, ÷óâñòâóÿ åå ðóêó â ñâîåé ðóêå, îí ðàçìûøëÿë, ÷òî æå åìó òåïåðü ñäåëàòü: ðèñêíóòü è âíîâü äîâåðèòüñÿ æåíùèíå èëè âñåìè ñèëàìè óíè÷òîæèòü â ñåáå çàðîæäàþùååñÿ ÷óâñòâî.

Ìèíåðâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà. Îí áûë ìðà÷åí, â åãî ãëàçàõ ïîëûõàë òåìíûé îãîíü. Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê äåðåâó:

-Ñåâåðóñ? - âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîçâàëà åãî îíà. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå òàê, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ÷òî óâèäåë, íî åå ðóêà âñå åùå áûëà â åãî ðóêå.

-Ìèíåðâà... - îíà íåëîâêî óëûáíóëàñü, è òóò îí ðåøèëñÿ. ×òî æ, êòî íå ðèñêóåò, òîò íå ïüåò øàìïàíñêîå. - ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèñõîäèò, - îí íåæíî êîñíóëñÿ åå ùåêè. - ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàòü...

-Ïðîñòî ñëóøàòü ñâîé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ, - è îíà òèõîíüêî óëûáíóëàñü òàê, êàê áóäòî äåëàëà ýòî â ïåðâûé ðàç. Íó ÷òî æ, îò÷àñòè ýòî è áûëî ïðàâäîé. Î÷åíü ðåäêî âèäåëè ó÷åíèêè Õîãâàðòñà óëûáêó ñóðîâîé ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè; è íèêîãäà! - óëûáêó ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèÿ. À ñåé÷àñ... Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò, íåæíî ïîäíåñ åå ðóêó ê ñâîèì ãóáàì è ëåãîíüêî ïîöåëîâàë êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ:

-Òâîÿ óëûáêà... Åñëè òû âñåãäà áóäåøü òàê ìíå óëûáàòüñÿ, òî ÿ çàáóäó îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå.

-Êñòàòè, ïðî âñå íà ñâåòå, - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ â ñòîðîíó øêîëû è îáåðíóëàñü. - Íàñ æäóò ó÷åíèêè. Òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷òî ñëó÷èòüñÿ, åñëè ìû îïîçäàåì? - È îíà ñíîâà óëûáíóëàñü. Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ â îòâåò:

-Î, äà! Åñëè ÿ îïîçäàþ õîòÿ áû íà îäíó ìèíóòó, òî ñëèçåðèíöû ñðàçó æå íà÷íóò áèòü òðåâîãó. Îíè ðåøàò, ÷òî ìåíÿ ïîõèòèëè, èëè, ÷òî âåðíåå âñåãî, ÷òî âîîáùå ãäå-òî óæå îñòûâàåò ìîé òðóï. Âïðî÷åì, íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ó ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ áóäåò òàêàÿ æå ðåàêöèÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî òåáÿ. Õì...

Ìèíåðâà ðàññìåÿëàñü:

-Òû ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåøü. Íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íàøå îïîçäàíèå íå îñòàíåòñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì. Òàê ÷òî äàâàé íå ñòàíåì ïðåäîñòàâëÿòü èì âîçìîæíîñòü ëèøíèé ðàç ïåðåìûòü êîñòî÷êè ïðîôåññîðàì.

Ñíåéï âäðóã ñòàë ñåðüåçíûì. Â òå÷åíèå ìèíóòû îí ïðèñòàëüíî èçó÷àë Ìèíåðâó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñòîÿ, ìîë÷à, íàïðîòèâ íåå, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.

-Ñîãëàñåí, - òîðæåñòâåííî èçðåê îí, - íî òîëüêî åñëè îòâåòèøü íà îäèí ìîé âîïðîñ, - â åãî ãëàçàõ ïëÿñàëè áåñåíÿòà.

-Êàêîé?

-Òû íå æàëååøü, ÷òî ïðèøëà ñåãîäíÿ ñþäà? - òèõî ñïðîñèë îí.

-Î, Ñåâåðóñ, êàê ÿ ìîãó æàëåòü îá ýòîì! - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà. - ß äàâíî íå áûëà òàê ñ÷àñòëèâà, êàê ñåãîäíÿ, - äîáàâèëà Ìèíåðâà åëå ñëûøíî è ïîêðàñíåëà. Ñíåéï ïðèòÿíóë åå ê ñåáå è îáíÿë, íåæíî, íî êðåïêî, ëåãîíüêî êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè åå ùåêè è òèõî ïðîøåïòàë íà óøêî:

-ß ðàä ýòî ñëûøàòü. ß òîæå î÷åíü äàâíî íå èñïûòûâàë òàêîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ.

Òàê, â îáúÿòèÿõ, îíè ïðîñòîÿëè ìèíóò ïÿòü. Íî ýòè ïÿòü ìèíóò ïîêàçàëèñü èì âå÷íîñòüþ, ïðîøåäøåé çà îäíî ìãíîâåíèå. Çàòåì, ðóêà îá ðóêó, îíè ïîøëè îáðàòíî, â øêîëó. Îíè øëè ìîë÷à è ëèøü óëûáàëèñü. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíè ÷óâñòâîâàëè ïîëíîå åäèíñòâî äóø.

È âñå áûëî áû çäîðîâî... Íî íàøè ñ÷àñòëèâûå âëþáëåííûå íå çíàëè, ÷òî â òî óòðî â Âÿçîâîé àëëåå îíè áûëè íå îäíè. Ïàðà ñåðûõ çëûõ ãëàç íåîòðûâíî ñëåäèëà çà íèìè. Èõ îáëàäàòåëü áûë ïðîñòî â áåøåíñòâå. "Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî ýòà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âûæèëà, òàê îíà åùå è â ïîëíîé ìåðå íàñëàæäàåòñÿ æèçíüþ. Òàê íå äîëæíî áûòü. Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî. Íó, íè÷åãî, ñêîðî ìû ýòî èñïðàâèì. Âñå ñðàçó æå âñòàíåò íà ñâîè ìåñòà. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê øêîëüíûì ïðèâèäåíèÿì, à Ñíåéï... õì... Ñíåéï... Äà, ó íåãî òîæå åñòü ñâîÿ ñóäüáà, ñâîå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå, è åìó íèêóäà îò ýòîãî íå äåòüñÿ. Îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî æäàòü. Íî òåðïåíèå áóäåò âîçíàãðàæäåíî". Óâèäåâ, ÷òî ïàðî÷êà îòïðàâèëàñü îáðàòíî â øêîëó, íàáëþäàòåëü ñêîëüçíóë â çàðîñëè êóñòàðíèêà è ïî òàéíîé òðîïèíêå áðîñèëñÿ îáãîíÿòü èõ.

ÃËÀÂÀ 8 

Ñåâåðóñ è Ìèíåðâà ðåøèëè ñåãîäíÿ æå íà÷àòü âîïëîùàòü ñâîé ïëàí â æèçíü. Ïîýòîìó ñíà÷àëà îíè ïðîâåëè äîâîëüíî-òàêè ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ñòàðàÿñü ñíÿòü çàêëèíàíèå ñ ìåòëû Ìèíåðâû. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, èì ýòî óäàëîñü, íî êàêèì òðóäîì! Âêîíåö èçìó÷åííûå è óñòàâøèå, îíè ðàçîøëèñü ïî ñâîèì ñïàëüíÿì, äîãîâîðèâøèñü âñòðåòèòüñÿ â ïîëíî÷ü ó îäíîé è òðîïîê â Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ.

Ïðîáèëà ïîëíî÷ü. Ãðàöèîçíàÿ êîøêà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç çäàíèÿ øêîëû è áåñøóìíî ïîáåæàëà ê Çàïðåòíîìó Ëåñó. Óæå èçäàëåêà îíà ðàçãëÿäåëà ÷åðíóþ ôèãóðó, ïî÷òè ñîâñåì ñëèâàþùóþñÿ ñ öâåòîì íî÷è.

Ñåâåðóñ (åñòåñòâåííî, ýòî áûë îí), íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, îáðàòèëñÿ ê íåé:

-Äîáðîé íî÷è, òû ãîòîâà? - îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê êîøêå, íî íà åå ìåñòå óâèäåë óæå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíóþ âåäüìó... òó, êîòîðóþ îí òàê æäàë.

-ß ãîòîâà, íî íàäî ïîéòè çàáðàòü ìåòëó.

-Òîãäà ïîøëè... Íî çàðàíåå ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, ìîÿ ìåòëà íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ òàêèì ñîâåðøåíñòâîì, êàê òâîÿ, - îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, - òàê ÷òî íå ãîíÿé î÷åíü ñèëüíî.

Îíè áûñòðî äîøëè äî õðàíèëèùà. Ïîäîæäàâ, ïîêà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñíèìåò âñå çàêëèíàíèÿ, îõðàíÿþùèå âõîä, è âîéäÿ òóäà, Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ:

-Íàñòîÿùèé æåðòâåííûé àëòàðü... - îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîäîøåë ê íåé. Ìèíåðâà íå óñïåëà è ãëàçîì ìîðãíóòü, à îí óæå ïðèòÿíóë åå ê ñåáå, - è çäåñü ñðî÷íî òðåáóåòñÿ æåðòâà... - ëóêàâî ïðîèçíåñ îí. Ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Îí ïðèáëèçèë ê íåé ñâîå ëèöî, èõ äûõàíèÿ ñìåøàëèñü, è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ãóáû íà ñâîèõ. Ñåâåðóñ öåëóåò åå! Î, Ìåðëèí, êàê ýòî ïðåêðàñíî. Åå ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü, ðóêè îáâèëè åãî øåþ, à ãóáû ðàñêðûëèñü íàâñòðå÷ó ïîöåëóþ. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå, ïîêàçàâøååñÿ èì âå÷íîñòüþ, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîèçíåñ:

-Òû ñâåäåøü ìåíÿ ñ óìà... Åñëè ìû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòèì äîâåñòè íàøå äåëî äî êîíöà, òî íàì ñðî÷íî íóæíî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ.

Ìèíåðâà ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçäîõíóëà è îòñòðàíèëàñü îò íåãî. Êàê æå ýòî ïðèÿòíî - ñòîÿòü â îáúÿòèÿõ Ñåâåðóñà è íè î ÷åì íå äóìàòü. Íî... ó íåå åñòü äîëã, äîëã ïåðåä øêîëîé, íóæíî ñïàñàòü Õîãâàðòñ îò íåèçâåñòíîãî âðàãà. Ïîýòîìó îíè îòîðâàëè âçãëÿä äðóã îò äðóãà, îñåäëàëè ñâîè ìåòëû è óñòðåìèëèñü ââûñü...

Ó Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà áûëà áåññîííèöà. Îí âûãëÿíóë â îêíî... è î÷åíü óäèâèëñÿ, ðàçãëÿäåâ â íî÷íîì íåáîñêëîíå äâå ôèãóðû âìåñòî ïðèâû÷íîé îäíîé.

"Òàê, òàê... ×òî æå ýòî òàêîå? Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? Íà ìåòëå? Ýòî î÷åíü, î÷åíü ñòðàííî. È Ìèíåðâà... îíà îáåùàëà, ÷òî íèêòî íå áóäåò çíàòü î åå ïîëåòàõ. Íóæíî áóäåò ðàçîáðàòüñÿ... ïîòîì... à ïîêà ïðîñòî ïîíàáëþäàåì".

Àëüáóñ âñòàë ó îêíà òàê, ÷òî åãî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íå çàìåòíî. Íî âñêîðå îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî áåçðàçëè÷íî: ýòè äâîå íå âèäåëè íè÷åãî è íèêîãî, êðîìå äðóã äðóãà.

"À âîò ýòî ñòàíîâèòñÿ óæå èíòåðåñíî... Ñåâåðóñ è Ìèíåðâà? Íåò, ýòî íåâîçìîæíî... Ñåâåðóñ... îí ìíå êàê ñûí. Êîãäà ÿ åùå áûë ïðîñòî ïðîôåññîðîì, îí áûë ìîèì ëó÷øèì ó÷åíèêîì, êàê òÿæêî áûëî óçíàòü, ÷òî îí ñòàë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ ñìåðòüþ. È âñå-òàêè îí áëàãîðîäåí! Ãëóáîêî áëàãîðîäåí! Îí îòîøåë îò òåìíûõ ñèë, êàê òîëüêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå. Ìîÿ ãîðäîñòü! Åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ áûë ñûí... Äà, Ñåâåðóñ çàìåíèë ìíå ñûíà. À Ìèíåðâà? Âîò óæ íå îæèäàë îò íåå òàêîãî. Îíà æå çàâó÷, êàêîé ïðèìåð îíà ïîäàåò äåòÿì? È âñå-òàêè... îíè âûãëÿäÿò òàêèìè ñ÷àñòëèâûìè. Íåëüçÿ ëèøàòü èõ ñ÷àñòüÿ... ïîêà".

Íî íå òîëüêî Àëüáóñ íàáëþäàë çà âëþáëåííîé ïàðî÷êîé. Íå òîëüêî îí äóìàë îá èõ ñ÷àñòüå.

"Ñðî÷íî! Èõ ñðî÷íî íàäî ðàçëó÷èòü! Ïîêà îíè âìåñòå ïëàí ìîæåò íå ñðàáîòàòü, - ñåðûå ãëàçà ñâåðêíóëè ñòàëüþ, - à ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî íóæíî ñðî÷íî èõ ðàçëó÷èòü... Íó, ýòî íå ñëîæíî. ×åëîâåê âåðèò òîìó, ÷åãî åìó î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ èëè ÷åãî îí î÷åíü áîèòñÿ... Â íàøåì ñëó÷àå ïîäõîäèò âòîðîé âàðèàíò. À ÷åãî îíè áîÿòñÿ? Õì! Êîíå÷íî, ïîòåðÿòü äðóã äðóãà, ïðåäàòåëüñòâà. Ýòî-òî ìû è óñòðîèì. Íà÷íåì ñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ñ íåé áóäåò ïðîùå. Èíòåðåñíî, íà ÷òî áóäåò ñïîñîáåí Ñíåéï, êîãäà óçíàåò î ïðåäàòåëüñòâå? Õà, íà ýòî ëþáîïûòíî ïîñìîòðåòü. Íàâåðíî, îí ðàçîçëèòñÿ, æóòêî ðàçîçëèòñÿ, ìîæåò, äàæå óáüåò åå â ïðèñòóïå ãíåâà... ×òî æ, òîãäà îí ñäåëàåò çà íàñ ãðÿçíóþ ðàáîòåíêó. Ëàäíî, øóòêè øóòêàìè, íî íóæíî ïåðåõîäèòü ê äåéñòâèÿì!"

À Ñåâåðóñ ñ Ìèíåðâîé ëåòåëè, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè. Îíè áëàæåííî óëûáàëèñü è íå çíàëè, ÷òî â äàííûé ìîìåíò êòî-òî ðåøàåò çà íèõ èõ ñóäüáó. Îíè íå çíàëè, ÷òî íåäîëãî îñòàëîñü èì íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ñâîèì ñ÷àñòüåì, íå çíàëè, ÷òî ñêîðî ïðîëüåòñÿ ìîðå ñëåç... è ìîðå êðîâè... è òîëüêî îíè ñàìè ñìîãóò âñå èñïðàâèòü, åñëè ó íèõ õâàòèò ñèë... è ìóæåñòâà.

ÃËÀÂÀ 9 

Òàê ïðîäîëæàëîñü îêîëî íåäåëè. Íàñëàæäàÿñü äðóã äðóãîì âî âðåìÿ íî÷íûõ ïîëåòîâ, Ñåâåðóñ è Ìèíåðâà íå çàìå÷àëè îáëàäàòåëÿ ñåðûõ ãëàç, êîòîðûé ïîñòîÿííî íàáëþäàë çà íèìè, âûæèäàÿ ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò. Âïðî÷åì, íå òîëüêî íî÷è, íî è äíè ýòèõ äâóõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé áûëè íàïîëíåíû íîâûì, íåîáû÷íûì ÷óâñòâîì. Äàæå ó÷åíèêè çàìåòèëè ýòó ñòðàííîñòü: ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñòîëü ñòðîãàÿ âåäüìà, ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âñå âèòàëà â îáëàêàõ, ïóñêàÿ ëåêöèè (è ïðîâåðî÷íûå ðàáîòû!) íà ñàìîòåê; ìðà÷íûé æå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï çà ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ íå ñíÿë íè îäíîãî áàëëà ñ ÷óæîãî êîëëåäæà è äàæå ïîõâàëèë Ìàðòó Ìàëêîëüì (òó ñàìóþ ãðèôôèíäîðêó) âî âðåìÿ î÷åðåäíîãî ïðàêòè÷åñêîãî çàíÿòèÿ. À åùå, êàê âûðàçèëñÿ îäèí î÷åíü ñìåëûé ó÷åíèê Ðàâåíêëî, åñëè áû ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèÿ è Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè áûëè ëàìïî÷êàìè, òî âî âðåìÿ èõ ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ êîðèäîð ñòàíîâèëñÿ áû ñàìûì ñâåòëûì ìåñòîì íà ñâåòå. Êàê íè ïûòàëèñü îíè ñêðûòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà, íî ýòî áûëî ñèëüíåå íèõ. È âñå æå… Êàê íè ñòðàííî, äðóãèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àëè (âîçìîæíî, êðîìå Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé ïàðó ðàç áûë ñâèäåòåëåì ýòèõ íî÷íûõ ïîëåòîâ), è èìåííî ïîýòîìó ïîñëåäóþùèå ñîáûòèÿ, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, èìåëè ìåñòî.

Âíîâü íàñòóïèë äåíü ïîõîäà â Õîãñìèä. Ìèíåðâà è Ñåâåðóñ îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëèñü ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî áåçðàçëè÷íû äðóã äðóãó, íî îíà âñå âðåìÿ ïîãëÿäûâàëà íà åãî ñòîëèê, à îí íåîòðûâíî íàáëþäàë çà íåé. Íî íå íàì ñ âàìè èõ ñóäèòü, ïîýòîìó îñòàâèì íàøó âëþáëåííóþ ïàðî÷êó ïîêà â ïîêîå.

Ñèâèëëà Òðåëîíè, íàêîíåö-òî âûáðàâøèñü èç ñâîåé êîìíàòêè è îäàðèâ ïîÿâëåíèåì êàôå "Ó Ðèòû", ïîäîøëà ê ñîñåäíåìó îò Ñíåéïà ñòîëèêó, ãäå ñèäåë ïðîôåññîð Ìàðâèí Áëèíò, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ. 

-Î, ïðîôåññîð Òðåëîíè, âû ïî÷òèëè íàñ ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì, - â åãî ãëàçàõ ñâåðêíóë çàäîðíûé îãîíåê. Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê áûë âñåãî íà ïàðó ëåò ìîëîæå Ñåâåðóñà, íî, â îòëè÷èå îò ìðà÷íîãî äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà, îí îáëàäàë âåñåëûì è äîáðîäóøíûì íðàâîì, ÷òî äåëàëî åãî î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì ñîáåñåäíèêîì.

-Äà, Ìàðâèí, ÿ íàêîíåö-òî ðåøèëàñü. Ìîé âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî ÿ ñåãîäíÿ áóäó çäåñü íóæíà. ß óâèäåëà â ìàãè÷åñêîì êðèñòàëëå, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ïðîèçîéäåò íå÷òî óæàñíîå.

-Íó, Ñèâèëëà, âû íåìíîãî ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåòå, - îí ïî-ìàëü÷èøåñêè óõìûëüíóëñÿ, â åãî ñåðûõ ãëàçàõ çàïðûãàëè áåñåíÿòà. – Ðàçâå ÷òî…

Îí íå óñïåë äîãîâîðèòü, êàê Ñèâèëëà ïðåðâàëà åãî:

-Î, âû íå âåðèòå… ýòî âàøå äåëî. Õì… ïîñìîòðèòå, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, èëè Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå âðåìÿ ïîãëÿäûâàåò â ýòó ñòîðîíó?

Ìàðâèí ïîíàáëþäàë íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò:

-Âû ïðàâû, - åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë êàê-òî ñòðàííî, íàïðÿæåííî, - âû äóìàåòå…

-ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âû åå èíòåðåñóåòå, - óõìûëüíóëàñü Ñèâèëëà, íî óõìûëêà ó íåå ïîëó÷èëàñü êðèâàÿ… ÷òî ýòî, ðåâíîñòü?

-Íî… òîãäà ìíå, âîçìîæíî, ñëåäóåò ñ íåé ïîãîâîðèòü. À âäðóã?.. – È îí ðåçêî âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è ïîäîøåë ê Ìèíåðâå. 

-Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ õîòåë áû ñ âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü.

-À? ×òî? Äà, êîíå÷íî.

Îíè îòîøëè âãëóáü çàëà. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, Ñåâåðóñ ýòî çàìåòèë, åãî ëèöî âíåçàïíî ïîìðà÷íåëî.

-×òî âû õîòåëè ìíå ñêàçàòü?

-Âû çíàåòå, ÿ óæå äàâíî õîòåë áû…

-Íó æå, íå òÿíèòå, - Ìèíåðâà óëûáíóëàñü, îíà äóìàëà î Ñåâåðóñå.

-ß õîòåë áû âàì ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âû ñàìàÿ èñêóñíàÿ âåäüìà, êîòîðóþ ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë. ß âàìè âîñõèùàþñü. À òàêæå ÿ õîòåë áû ñïðîñèòü ó âàñ, òî÷íåå ïðåäëîæèòü… Äóìàþ, íàì íóæíî êàê-íèáóäü ïîóæèíàòü âìåñòå è îáñóäèòü íåêîòîðûå… ý…  ìåòîäû ïðèìåíåíèÿ ìàãèè. Çàâòðà îêîëî äåâÿòè âå÷åðà, íàïðèìåð. Êàê âû íà ýòî ñìîòðèòå?

-Î. äà, ñîãëàñíà, - îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ñëûøàëà, î ÷åì ãîâîðèë Ìàðâèí, ìûñëåííî îíà áûëà ðÿäîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì.

-Òîãäà äî çàâòðà, äî âå÷åðà…

-À? Äà, êîíå÷íî… - "×åðò, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàëà?! Çà÷åì ñîãëàñèëàñü, ñîâñåì ñ óìà ñîøëà… ×òî ÿ òåïåðü ñêàæó Ñåâåðóñó???"

Âå÷åðîì, êîãäà êîøêà ïîäáåæàëà ê òðîïêå, âåäóùåé â õðàíèëèùå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï óæå áûë òàì. Ïî åãî ëèöó áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îí â ÿðîñòè.

-Íó è î ÷åì ýòî òû ãîâîðèëà ñ ýòèì Áëèíòîì? – ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà îí ïðîñòî âûïëþíóë åé â ëèöî. Êàçàëîñü, îí åëå ñäåðæèâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû íå çàäóøèòü åå.

-Ñåâåðóñ, ìíå, êîíå÷íî, ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü, ÷òî òû ðåâíóåøü: ýòî ãîâîðèò î òîì, ÷òî òû êî ìíå ÷óâñòâóåøü, - Ìèíåðâà ñòàðàëàñü ãîâîðèòü êàê ìîæíî ìÿã÷å. – Íî ó òåáÿ íåò äëÿ ýòîãî íèêàêîãî ïîâîäà.

-Íèêàêîãî ïîâîäà? – ïðîøèïåë îí. – Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû òàê ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáàëàñü? È ïî÷åìó ýòîò… ýòîò Áëèíò îòîøåë îò òåáÿ äîâîëüíûé, ñëîâíî êîò, îáúåâøèéñÿ ñëèâêàìè?

-Î, Ìåðëèí! Êàê æå ñ òîáîé òðóäíî! – ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà÷àëà ðàçäðàæàòüñÿ. – Ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñ íèì, ÿ äóìàëà î â÷åðàøíåì ïîëåòå, íàøåì ïëàíå, î òåáå, â êîíöå êîíöîâ. À ñ Ìàðâèíîì ìû ïðîñòî äîãîâîðèëèñü ïîóæèíàòü çàâòðà âå÷åðîì, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü ÷òî-òî, íå ïîìíþ ÷òî.

-Àõ, îí óæå Ìàðâèí…- ÿçâèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ. – Çíà÷èò, çàâòðà ìû ëåòàòü íå áóäåì… Âïðî÷åì, íå âàæíî. Ìû çäåñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè øêîëó îò íåâåäîìîãî âðàãà. Âñå îñòàëüíîå íå âàæíî.

È, îòñòóïèâ îò íåå, îí ðåçêî âçëåòåë â âîçäóõ. Ìèíåðâà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. Ýòîé íî÷üþ îíè óæå íå äåðæàëèñü çà ðóêè.

Ñåðîãëàçûé íàáëþäàòåëü îòìåòèë ýòî. "Õì… Âñå èäåò ïî ïëàíó. Îäèí ãîòîâ. Ñêîðî âñå áóäåò òàê, êàê íóæíî íàì! À òàì… òàì ðàçáåðåìñÿ". Íà ëèöå íàáëþäàòåëÿ ïîÿâèëàñü äîâîëüíàÿ óëûáêà.

ÃËÀÂÀ 10 

Óòðî áûëî ïàñìóðíûì. Òóìàí îêóòàë øêîëó ñåðîé ïåëåíîé. Â âîçäóõå âèòàëî îùóùåíèå ïðåäñòîÿùåé áåäû.

Ñíåéï øåë ïî êîðèäîðó â çàäóì÷èâîñòè. "Âîçìîæíî, ÿ áûë íå ïðàâ. Ìîæåò, Ìèíåðâà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîäîçðåâàåò î òîì, ÷òî ýòîò ìåðçêèé Áëèíò óæå äàâíî ïîëîæèë íà íåå ãëàç? Ìîæåò, îíà ñ íèì è íå êîêåòíè÷àëà… Íäà, íåêðàñèâî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ". Â÷åðà íî÷üþ îíè ðàññòàëèñü, íå ñêàçàâ äðóã äðóãó íè ñëîâà.

Ïîãðóæåííûé â ñâîè ìûñëè, Ñåâåðóñ íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, êóäà èäåò. Âäðóã îí íà êîãî-òî íàòêíóëñÿ.

-Îõ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, âàì íóæíî áûòü âíèìàòåëüíåå. Òàê è ñ íîã ñáèòü íåäîëãî.

-Ïðîôåññîð Òðåëîíè… Ïðîñòèòå, ÿ íå çàìåòèë âàñ, ÿ çàäóìàëñÿ.

-Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Âû çíàåòå, **_÷òî _**ÿ óâèäåëà ñåãîäíÿ â êðèñòàëëå… - ïðîíèêíîâåííî íà÷àëà Ñèâèëëà.

-Äàæå íå ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, - Ñíåéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Îí âñåãäà ê ïðîðèöàíèþ îòíîñèëñÿ ñêåïòè÷åñêè, à óæ âèäåíèÿ Ñèâèëëû Òðåëîíè… ;-)

-ß óâèäåëà, ÷òî ñêîðî ó íàñ â Õîãâàðòñå áóäåò ñâàäüáà… ñâàäüáà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, - òóò äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå îáðàòèë íà ñòîÿùóþ ïåðåä íèì æåíùèíó. – Î, äà. È, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ýòî î÷åíü ïå÷àëüíîå âèäåíèå äëÿ ìåíÿ. Ñåâåðóñ… âû… çíàåòå,  - â åå ãîëîñå ïîñëûøàëèñü âñõëèïû, - ÿ âñåãäà áûëà íåðàâíîäóøíà ê Ìàðâèíó, - îíà ïîëîæèëà ñâîþ ëàäîíü íà ðóêàâ åãî ìàíòèè. – Îí òàêîé îáàÿòåëüíûé, íî ìîå âèäåíèå ïîêàçàëî ìíå, ÷òî îí ñêîðî æåíèòñÿ íà… íà ýòîé… ýòîé… ÌàêÃîíàãàëë! – ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îíà ïðîñòî âûïëþíóëà.

-×òî?!

-ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî âàñ ýòî çàäåíåò. Âû ïåðåæèâàåòå çà ìåíÿ? – îíà îáðàòèëà íà íåãî ñâîé ïðîñòîäóøíûé íåñ÷àñòíûé âçãëÿä.

"Îïîìíèñü, èäèîò! ×åìó òû âåðèøü? Âèäåíèÿì Ñèâèëëû Òðåëîíè? Ýòîé âçäîðíîé áàáå, êîòîðàÿ âñåì ïîñòîÿííî ïðåäñêàçûâàåò ñìåðòü? Äóðàê! Òåáå ñðî÷íî íàäî ïîéòè ê Ìèíåðâå è ïîìèðèòüñÿ ñ íåé".

Ñíåéï ïî÷òè ïîáåæàë ïî êîðèäîðó ïðî÷ü îò Òðåëîíè… Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ìèíåðâà íèêîãäà íå ñäåëàåò òàêóþ ãëóïîñòü, íî… ñîìíåíèå ÿäîâèòîé çìåéêîé ïðîíèêëî â åãî ñåðäöå è ïðî÷íî çàñåëî òàì, ñâåðíóâøèñü óþòíûì êëóáêîì è ñòàíîâÿñü âñå áîëüøå è ãëóáæå…

Íî â ýòîò äåíü Ñåâåðóñ òàê è íå ñìîã ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ìèíåðâîé… Îí áûë â áåøåíñòâå.

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî Ñíåéï âñòàë ñ åäèíñòâåííîé öåëüþ: ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ìèíåðâîé. Êîãäà íàñòóïèëà áîëüøàÿ ïåðåìåíà, îí îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè çàâó÷à øêîëû. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî åå êàáèíåòà, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êàê âêîïàííûé:

-Àõ, Ìèíåðâà, âû òàê ïðåêðàñíû, - ïðîôåññîð Áëèíò ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ ÿâíûì îáîæàíèåì. Îí âçÿë åå ðóêó è ïîäíåñ ê ãóáàì, - âû íåïîäðàæàåìû.

Ìèíåðâà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, åå óæå äîâîëüíî ñèëüíî äîñòàë ýòîò âîçäûõàòåëü, íî îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì èíòåëëèãåíòíà, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü åìó îá ýòîì. Òóò îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è…

-Ñåâåðóñ, - âûäîõíóëà îíà, åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü îò óæàñà.

Îí õìûêíóë, ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ñòðåìèòåëüíî çàøàãàë ïðî÷ü. Ìèíåðâà âûäåðíóëà ñâîþ ðóêó è êèíóëàñü áûëî çà íèì, íî òóò íàòîëêíóëàñü íà Äàìáëäîðà.

-Ìèíåðâà, äîðîãàÿ, ìíå íóæíî ñ âàìè ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ… - ýòîò ñîâåò çàòÿíóëñÿ íà äâà ÷àñà.

Ñíåéï ñèäåë ó ñåáÿ â êàáèíåòå è ðàçìûøëÿë î æåíñêîì êîâàðñòâå è âåðîëîìñòâå. Òóò ðàñïàõíóëàñü äâåðü, íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëà Ñèâèëëà Òðåëîíè, âñÿ â ñëåçàõ.

-Ñèâèëëà, ÷òî ñ âàìè? – Ñåâåðóñ ïîäáåæàë ê íåé (êàê íèêàê îí áûë âåæëèâûì ÷åëîâåêîì è íå ñîâñåì áåçäóøíûì… ìîæåò, ýòî ëþáîâü ñäåëàëà åãî ìÿã÷å?).

-Îí… îí… - Ñèâèëëà âñõëèïíóëà, - îí öåëîâàë åå, ÿ ýòî òîëüêî ÷òî âèäåëà, - è îíà ðàçðûäàëàñü åùå ñèëüíåå.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäæàë ãóáû. "Çíà÷èò, ÿ áûë ïðàâ. Îíà òàêàÿ æå, êàê âñå. Êàêîé æå ÿ äóðàê!" Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü Ñèâèëëó. Òà ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà, íàïîëíåííûå ñëåçàìè, âñõëèïíóëà è óòêíóëàñü ëèöîì â ãðóäü. Ñíåéïó íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êðîìå êàê îáíÿòü åå. Òóò äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü âíîâü… íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëà ïðîôåññîð Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè.

-Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ… - òóò îíà óâèäåëà æèâîïèñíóþ êàðòèíêó. Íà ìãíîâåíèå íà åå ëèöå îòðàçèëñÿ óæàñ, íî òóò îíî ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ðàâíîäóøíóþ ìàñêó. – Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ÿ ïîìåøàëà, - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è âûáåæàëà èç êàáèíåòà, áîÿñü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ìîæåò óâèäåòü ñëåçû, ñòîÿùèå ó íåå â ãëàçàõ.

Âå÷åðîì, èäÿ ê îáû÷íîìó ìåñòó âñòðå÷è, îíà íå îæèäàëà óâèäåòü åãî. Âïðî÷åì, è îí íå äóìàë, ÷òî îíà ïðèäåò.

-ß âèæó, òû âñå æå ïðèøëà, - ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî òî ëè íàñìåøëèâî, òî ëè ÿçâèòåëüíî, îíà òàê è íå ïîíÿëà.

-Òû òîæå… - åå ãîëîñ áûë ñïîêîåí è ðàâíîäóøåí, íèêòî è íå ïîäóìàë áû, ÷òî â äóøå îíà ðûäàåò ãîðþ÷èìè ñëåçàìè.

-ß äóìàë, òû ñíîâà îòïðàâèøüñÿ ê Áëèíòó íà óæèí, - íàñìåøêà íå èñ÷åçëà. Êàçàëîñü, îí ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä ñîáîé öåëü âûâåñòè åå èç ñåáÿ.

-Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îí íå áåãàåò îò þáêè ê þáêå.

-È òû åùå ñìååøü îáâèíÿòü ìåíÿ? Äà òû ÷óòü ëè íå âåøàëàñü íà ýòî õîäÿ÷åå óáîæåñòâî, ïðåäëàãàÿ åìó ñåáÿ, à åùå ÷òî-òî ïðî ìåíÿ ñìååøü ãîâîðèòü!!! – îí óæå ïî÷òè êðè÷àë.

-ß? Âåøàëàñü? – Ìèíåðâà òîæå ïåðåøëà íà êðèê. – Äà êòî òû òàêîé, ÷òîáû îáâèíÿòü ìåíÿ? Èäè, èäè, îáíèìàéñÿ ñî ñâîåé Ñèâèëëîé. Âû äðóã äðóãó ïîäõîäèòå. Çà÷åì, òû âîîáùå ñþäà ïðèøåë?

-Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ ñåé÷àñ æå èñïðàâëþ ýòó îøèáêó, - îí ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óøåë, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü.

Ìèíåðâà ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëàñü íà çåìëþ, ó íåå óæå íå áûëî ñèë ñòîÿòü… Åùå äîëãî Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ õðàíèë çâóê åå ðûäàíèé.

Êîãäà îíà íàêîíåö óñïîêîèëàñü, òî ðåøèëà, ÷òî ïîëåò ïîìîæåò åé õîòü ÷óòü-÷óòü ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ. Îíà âçëåòåëà íàä ëåñîì íà áåøåíîé ñêîðîñòè. Ìèíåðâà íîñèëàñü ïî íåáó, íå ñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò.

Âäðóã åå ìåòëà ðåçêî äåðíóëàñü. Ó Ìèíåðâû ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü îò óæàñà. Ìåòëà äåðíóëàñü åùå ïàðó ðàç è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîëåòåëà âíèç.

ÃËÀÂÀ 11 

"Î, ÷åðò! È çà÷åì ÿ â÷åðà âûïèë ýòî ñîííîå çåëüå?! Äîëæåí æå áûë çíàòü, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ âñòàòü íå ñìîãó… Ìîÿ ãîëîâà!.." – Ñåâåðóñ ìåäëåííî ðàçëåïèë ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå åãî ðàçáóäèëî. Øóì! Èç êîðèäîðà äîíîñèëñÿ ñòðàííûé øóì, êàê áóäòî âåñü Õîãâàðòñ îäíîé áîëüøîé òîëïîé áåãàë òóäà ñþäà. Îí îñòîðîæíî âñòàë ñ ïîñòåëè… òàêîå îùóùåíèå, áóäòî ãîëîâà ñäåëàíà èç ñâèíöà. Îí óìûëñÿ, îäåëñÿ è âûãëÿíóë â êîðèäîð… Îí îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ: òâîðèëîñü ÷òî-òî íåâîîáðàçèìîå, âñå áåãàëè èç îäíîãî êîíöà êîðèäîðà â äðóãîé, ÷òî-òî êðè÷àëè. Ñíåéï ñõâàòèë îäíîãî òðåòüåêóðñíèêà, ïðîáåãàâøåãî ìèìî, çà øèâîðîò:

-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – îí ñòàðàëñÿ, ÷òîáû ãîëîñ çâó÷àë êàê ìîæíî ãðîçíåå è íå âûäàë åãî áåñïîêîéñòâà.

-Âû íå çíàåòå?! – êàçàëîñü, ó÷åíèê áûë óäèâëåí è íàïóãàí. – Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë… òàì… ó Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà…

Ñåâåðóñ íå äîñëóøàë. Ñî âñåõ íîã îí êèíóëñÿ íà óëèöó. Âñå ðàçáåãàëèñü â ñòîðîíû, èçäàëè çàâèäåâ åãî. ×òî æ, îí ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé äîâîëüíî-òàêè ñòðàøíîå çðåëèùå: ãëàçà áåçóìíû, ðàñøèðåíû îò äèêîãî óæàñà, ãóáû ïîäæàòû â áåçìîëâíîé ÿðîñòè, ÿðîñòè íà ñåáÿ. Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñåðäöå óøëî â ïÿòêè, â äóøå ñòîÿë ëåäÿíîé õîëîä, åìó íå õâàòàëî äûõàíèÿ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ óâèäèò, è áîÿëñÿ ýòîãî…

Òóò îí ðàññìîòðåë îñòàëüíûõ ïðîôåññîðîâ, êîòîðûå ñãðóäèëèñü âîêðóã ÷åãî-òî… èëè êîãî-òî. Óâèäåâ ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèÿ, îíè ðàññòóïèëèñü. Ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè îòêðûëàñü ñòðàøíàÿ êàðòèíà: Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ëåæàëà íà çåìëå â ñòðàííîé ïîçå, ñëîìàííàÿ ìåòëà âàëÿëàñü ðÿäîì, åå âîëîñû ðàçìåòàëèñü ïî ìîêðîé òðàâå, à èç ìàëåíüêîé, ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíîé ðàíêè íà ãîëîâå òåê òîíåíüêèé-òîíåíüêèé ðó÷ååê êðîâè.

Ó Ñåâåðóñà âíóòðè âñå ñæàëîñü, îí âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óæàñíóþ ïóñòîòó â äóøå, ïðè÷èíà èõ ññîðû âäðóã ïîêàçàëàñü òàêîé ìåëêîé è íåçíà÷èòåëüíîé.

Îí ñòîÿë, çàìåðåâ îò øîêà, ñ óæàñîì ãëÿäÿ íà òåëî Ìèíåðâû. Â åãî ãîëîâå ïðîíîñèëèñü ìûñëè îäíà ìðà÷íåå äðóãîé, æèçíü ïîêàçàëàñü åìó ÷åì-òî ãëóïûì è íåíóæíûì. Âèäèìî ýòîò êàëåéäîñêîï ÷óâñòâ îòðàæàëñÿ íà åãî ëèöå, òàê êàê ìèññ Ïîìôðè ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, äîòðîíóëàñü äî åãî ïëå÷à è òèõî ñêàçàëà:

-Ñåâåðóñ, îíà æèâà, íî… äàæå ÿ íå ìîãó íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü. Áîþñü, åé îñòàëîñü íåäîëãî. Ìû íå â ñèëàõ ïîìî÷ü Ìèíåðâå, îñòàëîñü òîëüêî æäàòü.

-Íî…  - âûäàâèë îí èç ñåáÿ, - íî ÷òî ñ íåé? Ïî÷åìó åé íåëüçÿ ïîìî÷ü?

-Îíà â êîìå, ÿ ìîãó âûëå÷èòü åé ðàíû, ñðàñòèòü êîñòè, íî êîìà… ñ ôèçè÷åñêîé êîìîé íàì íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ.

-Òàê ñäåëàéòå õîòÿ áû òî, ÷òî ìîæåòå, ÷åðò âîçüìè!!! - ïðîðû÷àë Ñåâåðóñ. Îí îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñ Ìèíåðâîé è íåæíî äîòðîíóëñÿ äî åå ùåêè: - Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, äîðîãàÿ, òîëüêî ïîïðàâëÿéñÿ, ÿ íå ìîãó áåç òåáÿ, - ÷óòü ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë îí, - ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ… - ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà áûëè äàæå íå øåïîòîì… ñêîðåå åëå óëîâèìîå äâèæåíèå åãî ãóá.

Êîãäà ìèññ Ïîìôðè óñòðàíèëà âñå ôèçè÷åñêèå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ, Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë Ìèíåðâó íà ðóêè è ïîíåñ ê áîëüíè÷íîìó êîðïóñó. Óëîæèâ åå â ïîñòåëü, îí òÿæåëî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòóë. Îí ïîñìîòðåë â åå ëèöî; êàçàëîñü, îíà ïðîñòî ñïèò. Ñåðäöå Ñåâåðóñà áîëåçíåííî ñæàëîñü.

"Êàêîé æå ÿ èäèîò! Êàê ÿ ìîã óéòè, îñòàâèâ åå îäíó. ×åðò! ß áûë òàê çîë, ÷òî ïîçàáûë îá îïàñíîñòè. È òåïåðü Ìèíåðâà äîëæíà ðàñïëà÷èâàòüñÿ çà ìîè îøèáêè… Äóðàê, êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ åå ïîäîçðåâàë. Îíà íå ñïîñîáíà íà ïîäëîñòü, åå äóøà ïðåêðàñíà. Äà, äàæå åñëè îíà ïðèäåò â ñåáÿ, îíà íèêîãäà ìåíÿ íå ïðîñòèò. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó äëÿ íåå ñäåëàòü, ýòî çàêîí÷èòü íà÷àòîå âìåñòå äåëî. Íî êàê?"

Îí ðåøèë ïîéòè ê ñåáå â êàáèíåò, îñòàâèâ ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íà ïîïå÷åíèå ìèññ Ïîìôðè.

Îí ñèäåë ó êàìèíà è ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü. Ñíåéï íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. Ê òîìó æå ìûñëè î Ìèíåðâå íå äàâàëè âîçìîæíîñòè çàäóìàòüñÿ î ÷åì-òî åùå. Òàê! Íàäî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ… Îíè ðàññ÷èòûâàëè ïîéìàòü ãàäà íà ìåñòå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ… à ÷òî æå äåëàòü òåïåðü? Êàê? Ó íåãî íåò íèêàêèõ çàöåïîê, íè÷åãî, ÷òî íàâåëî áû  íà äàëüíåéøèé ïóòü. Òóò Ñíåéïó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî èõ ññîðà ñ Ìèíåðâîé áûëà î÷åíü ñâîåâðåìåííîé äëÿ ýòîãî óáëþäêà. Âåäü åìó íóæíî áûëî, ÷òîáû Ìèíåðâà ïîëåòåëà îäíà, à çíà÷èò… çíà÷èò, íàäî áûëî ðàçëó÷èòü åå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì! À ÷òî… Ñåâåðóñ äàæå ïîäñêî÷èë îò ýòîé ìûñëè: âîò îíà, çàöåïêà!

Òàê, èç-çà ÷åãî îíè ïîðóãàëèñü? Îí ïðèðåâíîâàë ê Áëèíòó, à îíà – ê Òðåëîíè… Çíà÷èò, êòî-òî èç íèõ… íå ñëó÷àéíî âñå ýòî, óæ ñëèøêîì ãëàäêî âñå ïîëó÷àëîñü…

Ñíåéï íåäîáðî óëûáíóëñÿ. Èòàê, òåïåðü ïî÷òè âñå ÿñíî. Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî âûÿñíèòü, êîòîðûé èç äâóõ… È òóò Ñåâåðóñó âñïîìíèëàñü Òðåëîíè, ïîäîøåäøàÿ ê Ìàðâèíó, ïîñëå ÷åãî òîò ïîáåæàë ê Ìèíåðâå, Òðåëîíè, ãîâîðÿùàÿ åìó î ñâàäüáå Áëèíòà è Ìèíåðâû, Òðåëîíè, ïëà÷óùàÿ â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ, êàê ðàç â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà äîëæíà áûëà âîéòè Ìèíåðâà… Çíà÷èò, îíà! Ñèâèëëà Òðåëîíè, êîòîðóþ âñå ñ÷èòàëè ïîëóñóìàñøåäøåé ïðåäñêàçàòåëüíèöåé è íå îòíîñèëèñü ê íåé âñåðüåç, Ñèâèëëà Òðåëîíè, ÷üè ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ íèêîãäà íå ñáûâàëèñü, îêàçàëàñü óìíåå è ñèëüíåå (íåò, ïîïðàâèë îí ñåáå, íå óìíåå… õèòðåå äà, íî íå óìíåå) âñåõ èõ. Äà… îíà äîëãî âûæèäàëà… è ó íåå âñå ìîãëî ïîëó÷èòüñÿ, åñëè áû… åñëè áû îíà íå ñäåëàëà îøèáêó.

Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë è íà÷àë ïðîõàæèâàòüñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, îí äàæå íå õîäèë, îíà ìåòàëñÿ, ñëîâíî áåøåíûé òèãð, çàïåðòûé â êëåòêå. ×òî æå äåëàòü? Ñèâèëëà íå çðÿ òàê äîëãî æäàëà. Îíà ñóìåëà ñîçäàòü îáðàç òàêîé äóðû, ÷òî åìó íèêòî è íå ïîâåðèò, äàæå Äàìáëäîð. Âçîðó Ñíåéïà ïðåäñòàë îáðàç äèðåêòîðà, êà÷àþùåãî ãîëîâîé è óëûáàþùåãîñÿ ãëóïîé øóòêå. "Áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê, - ãîâîðèëè åãî ãëàçà, - ãîðå ñëîìèëî åãî. Òåïåðü îí âî âñåõ âèäèò ñâîèõ âðàãîâ". Íåò, Äàìáëäîðó ãîâîðèòü íåëüçÿ! Ïîýòîìó íóæíî ïîéìàòü åå íà ÷åì-òî, çàñòàâèòü ñîâåðøèòü ðîêîâóþ îøèáêó. Ìîæíî, êîíå÷íî, çàñòàâèòü åå âûïèòü Ïðèçíàâàëèóì… À ÷òî? Ýòî èäåÿ. Âðÿä ëè îíà ñåé÷àñ áóäåò äåéñòâîâàòü, åé íóæíî ïåðåæäàòü, ÷òîáû óëåãëèñü ñòðàñòè âîêðóã ïàäåíèÿ Ìèíåðâû… Çíà÷èò, íóæíî äåéñòâîâàòü ñàìîìó! Íó è êàê âëèòü â íåå Ïðèçíàâàëèóì???

Âñþ íî÷ü Ñåâåðóñ íå ñìûêàë ãëàç, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè âûõîä. È ëèøü ïîä óòðî ÷åòêèé ïëàí äåéñòâèé ñëîæèëñÿ â åãî ãîëîâå… Äîëãî ãîðåë îãîíü ïîä êîòëîì, â êîòîðîì êèïåëî è øèïåëî çåëüå.

**ÃËÀÂÀ** **12**

-Ñèâèëëà, ìû íå ìîãëè áû ñ âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü? – Ñåâåðóñ çàøåë â åå òåñíóþ êîìíàòåíêó ïîä ñàìîé êðûøåé. Îíà ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì è ÷òî-òî ïèñàëà. – Âû çíàåòå, ìíå òàê îäèíîêî…

-Ñåâåðóñ, ìèëûé, êîíå÷íî, çàõîäèòå, - îíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó è âñòàëà èç-çà ñòîëà. – Ìèíåðâà áûëà ãëóïîé æåíùèíîé, ðàç ïðîìåíÿëà âàñ íà Áëèíòà… (Ñåâåðóñ îòìåòèë, ÷òî îíà óæå ãîâîðèò î åãî ëþáèìîé æåíùèíå â ïðîøåäøåì âðåìåíè, è ó íåãî âíóòðè çàêëîêîòàë ãíåâ). ß äîëãî ðàçìûøëÿëà è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ìàðâèí Áëèíò – íåäîñòîéíûé ÷åëîâåê, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê âû, Ñåâåðóñ…

Ñíåéï ìûñëåííî âûðóãàëñÿ è íàòÿíóë íà ëèöî âîñòîðæåííóþ óëûáêó… ýòî äàâàëîñü åìó ñ òðóäîì.

-Íó ÷òî âû, Ñèâèëëà. ß îáû÷íûé ìàã, à âû… ß ðàíüøå íå âèäåë âàñ, íå çàìå÷àë âàøåé ñóùíîñòè, - "äà-äà, íå çàìå÷àë, êàêàÿ òû äðÿíü!" – Òàêîé ïðåêðàñíîé è îäóõîòâîðåííîé…

Ïðîøëî åùå ìèíóò äâàäöàòü âçàèìíûõ êîìïëèìåíòîâ. Ñèâèëëà Òðåëîíè ïðîñòî òàÿëà îò áëàæåíñòâà. Âîò âñå è âûøëî òàê, êàê íàäî åé!!! "Ýòà âûñêî÷êà Ìèíåðâà äîëãî íå ïðîæèâåò, - óëûáàÿñü, äóìàëà îíà, - à Ñåâåðóñ… ß, êîíå÷íî, íå ïðåäïîëàãàëà, ÷òî âñå áóäåò òàê ïðîñòî, íî… âèäèìî, îí áûñòðî ïîíÿë, êòî íóæåí åìó íà ñàìîì äåëå. ×òî æ, îí íàéäåò óòåøåíèå â ìîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ è áóäåò öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ ìîé! À ïîòîì, êîãäà ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðèâÿæó åãî ê ñåáå, ÿ ïîäåëþñü ñ íèì ñâîèìè ïëàíàìè… îíè åìó ïîíðàâÿòñÿ…"

Òðåëîíè ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáíóëàñü Ñåâåðóñó, êîòîðûé â ýòîò ìîìåíò äåðæàë åå â îáúÿòèÿõ, åëå ñäåðæèâàÿñü, ÷òîáû íå çàäóøèòü åå.

-Àõ, Ñèâèëëà, òû òàê ïðåêðàñíà, - ïðîøåïòàë îí åé íà óõî, - òû âåëèêîëåïíà.

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è êîñíóëàñü ãóáàìè åãî ùåêè… ãëàç…ãóá… Ñíåéïà ÷óòü íå ïåðåäåðíóëî îò îòâðàùåíèÿ: ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì îí ìîã öåëîâàòü æàáó, ÷òî áûëî áû ãîðàçäî ïðèÿòíåå.

-Ñèâèëëà… Çíàåøü, - ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî ñìóòèëñÿ, - ÿ â÷åðà âçÿë íà ñåáÿ òðóä ïðèãîòîâèòü îäèí íàïèòîê… îí çàñòàâèò íàñ… õì… çàñòàâèò îñòðåå ÷óâñòâîâàòü… äðóã äðóãà.

"Äóðà÷îê! Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñõîäèò ïî ìíå ñ óìà!!!"

-Ìèëûé, - îíà êîêåòëèâî óëûáíóëàñü, - ãäå æå îí? Èëè òû óæå âåñü âûïèë? - óñìåõíóëàñü Òðåëîíè.

-Íåò… ß ïðèíåñ ñ ñîáîé òâîþ ïîðöèþ, - è îí äîñòàë èç ñêëàäîê ñâîåé ìàíòèè êîëáî÷êó, íàïîëíåííóþ ðîçîâîé ãóñòîé æèäêîñòüþ. – Íà, âûïåé.

Òðåëîíè îñòîðîæíî âçÿëà êîëáî÷êó èç åãî ðóê, ïîíþõàëà è íåäîâîëüíî ñìîðùèëà íîñ:

-Îíà ïëîõî ïàõíåò.

-Íè÷òî íå ñîâåðøåííî â ýòîì ìèðå… êðîìå òåáÿ.

Îò ýòèõ ñëîâ Ñèâèëëà îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàñòàÿëà è çàëïîì âûïèëà âñþ æèäêîñòü. Îíà îòáðîñèëà êîëáó â ñòîðîíó è îáõâàòèëà ðóêàìè øåþ Ñåâåðóñà.

-Íó è ÷òî äàëüøå?

Ñíåéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ, ïîäõâàòèë åå íà ðóêè è óëîæèë íà ñîôó…

-Ñåé÷àñ óçíàåøü, - íà åãî ãóáàõ çàèãðàëà íåäîáðàÿ óëûáêà.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Òðåëîíè ñïàëà áåñïðîáóäíûì ñíîì.

Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî îíà îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàñíóëà, Ñåâåðóñ àïïàðèðîâàë â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà. Óâèäåâ Ñåâåðóñà ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ïðîðèöàíèÿ íà ðóêàõ, äèðåêòîð ñèëüíî óäèâèëñÿ.

-Ñåâåðóñ, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, â ÷åì äåëî?

-Ñåé÷àñ ÿ âñå ðàññêàæó, à êîãäà îíà ïðîñíåòñÿ…

È Ñíåéï íà÷àë ñâîå ïîâåñòâîâàíèå. Ýìîöèè ñìåíÿëèñü íà ëèöå Äàìáëäîðà ñî ñêîðîñòüþ ñâåòà. Ê êîíöó ðàññêàçà îí áûë è èçóìëåí, è ðàçãíåâàí.

-Êîãäà îíà ïðîñíåòñÿ?

-Ãäå-òî ÷åðåç ÷àñ…

-À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî Ïðèçíàâàëèóì åùå áóäåò äåéñòâîâàòü?

-Áåçóñëîâíî…

-Òîãäà ìû óñïååì ñäåëàòü åùå êîå-÷òî, - òóò Äàìáëäîð èñ÷åç. Ìèíóò ÷åðåç 15-20 îí ïîÿâèëñÿ, íî óæå íå îäèí.

-Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.

-Çäðàâñòâóéòå, Êîðíåëèóñ…

-ß âñå ðàññêàçàë ìèñòåðó Ôàäæó, òàê ÷òî ó íåå îäèí ïóòü îòñþäà – â Àçêàáàí.

Òóò Òðåëîíè íà÷àëà ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ. Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, îíà î÷åíü óäèâèëàñü, óâèäåâ Äàìáëäîðà è Ôàäæà, ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà è ñðàçó æå âñå ïîíÿëà.

-Àõ, òû… (äàëüøå ñëåäóåò íåïåðåâîäèìàÿ èãðà ñëîâ íà ìåñòíîì íàðå÷èè J). Åñëè âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ âàì ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàæó, âû ñèëüíî çàáëóæäàåòåñü…

-Ñêàæåòå, åùå êàê ñêàæåòå, - ïðîèçíåñ Êîðíåëèóñ. – Òàê ÷òî âû ñäåëàëè ñ ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë? À ãëàâíîå, çà÷åì?

È òóò Ñèâèëëà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ÿçûê åå íå ñëóøàåòñÿ, ñëîâà âûëåòàþò ñàìè ñîáîé, ïîìèìî åå âîëè…

Êîãäà Òðåëîíè óâåçëè â Àçêàáàí, Äàìáëäîð òèõîíüêî ïîäîøåë ê Ñåâåðóñó. Òîò áûë ìðà÷åí êàê íèêîãäà.

-Ìû óæå íè÷åì íå ñìîæåì ïîìî÷ü åé, ìíå î÷åíü æàëü… Íî òû ìîæåøü åùå ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ íåé, ìîé ìàëü÷èê, ñêàçàòü, êàê ñèëüíî òû åå ëþáèøü, ïîêà… ïîêà îíà åùå æèâà.

-Äà, - â ãëàçàõ Ñåâåðóñà ñâåðêíóëà ìîëíèÿ, - ÿ òàê è ñäåëàþ, - îí ïîñìîòðåë íà äèðåêòîðà. – Ñïàñèáî âàì çà âñå.

Ðåøèòåëüíûå øàãè ðàçäàëèñü â êîðèäîðå, âåäóùåì ê ïàëàòå, ãäå ëåæàëà Ìèíåðâà.

**ÃËÀÂÀ 13**

Îí ïðèñåë íà êðîâàòü è âñìîòðåëñÿ â ëþáèìîå ëèöî. Êàê æå îíà ïðåêðàñíà!

-ß çíàþ, òû âðÿä ëè ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü, - õðèïëî íà÷àë îí, - íî ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü òåáå ýòî. ß… ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Òû – ýòî ñàìîå ñâåòëîå, ñàìîå ïðåêðàñíîå, ÷óäåñíîå è äîðîãîå, ÷òî åñòü ó ìåíÿ â æèçíè. Ìîå ñ÷àñòüå, ìîÿ æèçíü çàêëþ÷åíû â òåáå. Ëèøü ñìîòðÿ íà òåáÿ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ ñìûñë ñâîåãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ. Åñëè… åñëè òåáÿ íå ñòàíåò, - åãî ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ, - åñëè òåáÿ íå ñòàíåò, òî è ìíå íåçà÷åì áóäåò æèòü. **_Òû_** – ìîÿ æèçíü, ìîÿ ëþáîâü, ìîå ñ÷àñòüå. Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã ïîìî÷ü òåáå… Åñëè áû ÿ íå áûë òàêèì äóðàêîì… ß çíàþ, ÿ íåäîñòîèí òâîåãî ïðîùåíèÿ, íî ÿ ãîòîâ âñþ æèçíü ñòîÿòü ïåðåä òîáîé íà êîëåíÿõ (êàê áû íåëåïî ýòî íå âûãëÿäåëî… ÿ è íà êîëåíÿõ…), ëèøü áû âíîâü âèäåòü òâîþ óëûáêó, ñëûøàòü òâîé ãîëîñ. ß ãîòîâ îòäàòü âñå è íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå âèäåòü òåáÿ, ëèøü áû çíàòü, ÷òî òû æèâà è ñ÷àñòëèâà… ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ!

Îí âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå:

-ß íå õî÷ó ïðîùàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé!

Åãî ãóáû íåæíî êîñíóëèñü åå ãóá. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ èõ òåïëî, Ñåâåðóñ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë ðàññóäîê. Â ýòîò áåçîòâåòíûé ïîöåëóé îí âëîæèë âñþ ñâîþ ñòðàñòü, âñå ñâîå îò÷àÿíèå… Íåò, ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü! Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü! Âîò îïÿòü… Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îòâåòíîå äâèæåíèå åå ãóá… Î, Ìåðëèí! Îíà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ. Íå ïðåêðàùàÿ ïîöåëóÿ, îí îòêðûë ãëàçà… è âñòðåòèëñÿ ñî âçãëÿäîì ëþáèìûõ ãëàç.

-Ìèíåðâà… - âûäîõíóë îí. Åãî ëþáîâü óëûáíóëàñü åìó:

-ß òîæå ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - åå ãîëîñ áûë î÷åíü ñëàá è ñêîðåå ïîõîäèë íà øåïîò. – È ÿ íèêîãäà íèêóäà íå îòïóùó òåáÿ, âåäü **_ìîå _**ñ÷àñòüå – ýòî òû, - è îíà âíîâü óëûáíóëàñü åìó.

Ñåâåðóñ çàñìåÿëñÿ, ñíà÷àëà òèõî, ïîòîì âñå ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å. È âîò óæå åãî ñ÷àñòëèâûé ñìåõ ëåòàë íàä âñåì áîëüíè÷íûì êîðïóñîì.

Ìèññ Ïîìôðè âáåæàëà â ïàëàòó, èñêðåííå ïîëàãàÿ, ÷òî áåçãðàíè÷íîå ãîðå ñâåëî áåäíîãî ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèÿ ñ óìà. Êàêîâî æå áûëî åå óäèâëåíèå, êîãäà âìåñòî îäíîãî ïîëóòðóïà è îäíîãî ñóìàñøåäøåãî îíà óâèäåëà âëþáëåííóþ ïàðî÷êó, ñëèâøóþñÿ â áåñêîíå÷íîì ïîöåëóå…

-Êõå, êõå, - êàøëÿíóëà îíà äëÿ âèäó. Ñåâåðóñ áûñòðî îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò Ìèíåðâû. Ìèññ Ïîìôðè îãëÿäåëà èõ è ñêàçàëà ñòðîãèì ãîëîñîì: - Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, óáåäèòåëüíî ïðîøó îñâîáîäèòü ïàëàòó. Áîëüíîé íåëüçÿ íàïðÿãàòüñÿ è âîëíîâàòüñÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåë íà Ìèíåðâó, ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè, ïîñëàë åé âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé è âûøåë.

 *   *   *

-Ñåâåðóñ, ïåðåñòàíü âîëíîâàòüñÿ! Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû æå âçðîñëûé ìóæ÷èíà!..

-Íî, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, à âäðóã ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòñÿ, âäðóã îíà ïåðåäóìàåò…

-Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, ïîøëè.

È âîò îí ñòîèò è æäåò åå. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì ñòîèò Äàìáëäîð. Òóò ìàññèâíûå äâåðè öåðêâè ðàñïàõèâàþòñÿ è… íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ñèÿþùàÿ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ Ìèíåðâà. Îíà ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíà â ñâîåì äëèííîì ñòðîãîì ïëàòüå öâåòà òîïëåíîãî ìîëîêà. Çâó÷èò ìóçûêà… ñàìàÿ æåëàííàÿ ìóçûêà äëÿ ñëóõà Ñåâåðóñà… ñâàäåáíûé ìàðø. Ìèíåðâà ïëàâíî, íåòîðîïëèâî èäåò ê íåìó, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî â åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, êîòîðûå ñìîòðÿò íà íåå ñ âîñõèùåíèåì è ëþáîâüþ, íà åå ãóáàõ èãðàåò ÷àðóþùàÿ óëûáêà… Âîò îíà óæå ñòîèò ðÿäîì ñ íèì…

-Äåòè ìîè, ìû ñîáðàëèñü çäåñü… - ñâÿòîé îòåö íà÷èíàåò ñâÿùåííûé îáðÿä ñîåäèíåíèÿ äâóõ äóø íà âåêè âåêîâ, - âû ìîæåòå ïîöåëîâàòü íåâåñòó, - çâó÷àò çàêëþ÷èòåëüíûå ñëîâà. Ñåâåðóñ ñêëîíÿåò ãîëîâó è ñòðàñòíî öåëóåò ñâîþ æåíó… Æåíó! Êàêîå ñëîâî!!!

-Âû ñ÷àñòëèâû, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï? – õðèïëî ñïðàøèâàåò îí ó æåíùèíû ñâîåé ìå÷òû.

-Áåçóìíî! – Ìèíåðâà óëûáàåòñÿ åìó òàê, ÷òî çåìëÿ óõîäèò ó íåãî èç-ïîä íîã.

-Ìíå áîëüøå íå÷åãî æåëàòü, äîðîãàÿ!

-Ìíå òîæå…

È èõ ãóáû ñëèâàþòñÿ â ñòðàñòíîì, áåñêîíå÷íîì ïîöåëóå…

*  *  *

À âû íå áîèòåñü âûãëÿíóòü íî÷üþ â îêíî? Âäðóã òàì âû íàéäåòå ñâîþ ñóäüáó…


End file.
